El Lazo Que Nos Une
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Hay un pequeño lazo que nos unira eternamente, aunque estemos separados, aunque me hayas dicho que no me amas, aún así siempre estaré atada a tí... SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen y otras ¡Por fin capítulo 11! Resucitando viejos fics xD
1. Embarazo

**¡Hola!**

**Vengo con un nuevo fic que tengo desde hace tiempo en otra página y la verdad no sé por que no lo había puesto aquí ^^u**

**Bueno, debo decir que esta historia originalmente era un One-Shot, pero preferí alargarla y además agregarle un poco de otras parejas como NaruHina y NejiTen, ya que al principio era sólo SasuSaku, pero bueno, aquí está y espero que les guste ^^**

…

**Capítulo 1: Embarazo.**

-Embarazada… - Susurró la pelirrosa aún sin poder creérselo. La notica le había caído como un balde de agua fría ¿Y como no?

Maldita sea ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar esto ahora? No estaba preparada para ser madre a los 17 años, y mucho menos sabiendo quien era el padre de ese bebé.

¿Es que podían ser peores las cosas?

En alguna otra circunstancia se habría sentido la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque iba a tener un hijo de la persona que siempre amó con todo su corazón, del hombre a quien entregó todo. Pero había un enorme problema en todo esto, uno realmente grande; él le había dicho claramente que no estaba interesado en ella, que todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche no había sido más que una aventura, una calentura de su parte, nada más simple que eso: _una simple y maldita noche de borrachera y sexo._

_Sasuke Uchiha acababa de regresar a Konoha hace unos tres días. Tan frío como siempre, apenas la había saludado al momento de verle la cara, su expresión no cambió en nada, seguía siendo el mismo tipo frío y sin sentimientos que era cuando se largó para cumplir su venganza._

_-Sakura… - Fue todo lo que dijo, con esa maldita fría expresión en el rostro. Sakura no sabía como reaccionar, desde que supo que había regresado a la aldea había estado evitándolo olímpicamente, claro, hasta que llegó este día, o más bien esta noche, donde todos le habían preparado una especie de bienvenida (con alcohol incluido)._

_-H-hola Sasuke-kun – Lo saludó ella un poco sonrojada, y es que él, aún siendo así de frío, se veían tanto o más guapo que cuando se fue. Un silencio enorme recorrió el lugar, mientras la pelirrosa seguía parada en la puerta del nuevo departamento de Sasuke. Lo demás chicos estaban todos adentro, celebrando felices de la vida - ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó para romper ese incómodo silencio._

_-Claro – Sasuke abrió más su puerta para dejarla pasar. Ella entró sin vacilación; esta vez sería distinto, esta vez no dejaría que sus sentimientos le ganasen la partida: hoy sería una nueva Sakura. Al menos eso había pensado hacer, pero a cada momento no hacía otra cosa más que voltear a ver a Sasuke, quien junto a Naruto y Kiba reía. Si, reía, aunque muy disimuladamente._

_La fiesta fue de lo más divertida, todos contando anécdotas de lo que habían sido sus vidas estos últimos años. Naruto era el más feliz de todos, se vanagloriaba ante Sasuke que al fin la chica de sus sueños era su novia._

_Sakura, desde hace algunos meses estaba saliendo con Naruto, y siempre notaba a una persona especialmente triste con esto, pero ella no decía nada._

_-¡Y Sakura-chan al fin me dijo que sí! – Gritó el rubio un tanto subidito de copas, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a la pelirrosa. Hinata –quien estaba junto a la puerta apoyada en la pared- bajó la mirada con tristeza y Sasuke simplemente no hizo ningún gesto, después de todo no debía estar interesado, pensó Sakura._

_-N-Naruto, no me abraces así en frente de todos – Lo regañó Sakura._

_-¡Oh, Sakura-san, mi hermosa flor de cerezo, todavía no pierdo las esperanzas de que al final te quedes a mi lado! – Gritó Lee con ríos de lágrimas bajo los ojos y también algo ebrio, mientras todos lo miraban con una gotita en sus frentes._

_Luego de eso todos siguieron hablando animadamente, y Sakura puedo darse cuenta que desde hace un rato Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Esa mirada que podía matar o derretir de amor a cualquier mujer, y Sakura no estaba exenta. _

_Después de charlar un buen rato algunos como Neji y Tenten decidieron que ya era hora de irse, así que ellos junto a Hinata y un desmayado Lee abandonaron la reunión. Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji y Naruto comenzaron a echar competencias de quien aguantaba más tragos, y la pelirrosa sólo los quedó viendo mientras estos se emborrachaban más y más y sin razón alguna. Ella no podía irse hasta que Naruto decidiera irse también, después de todo era su novio y no podía dejarlo ahí tirado en el departamento de Sasuke._

_-Frentezota, Sai-kun y yo ya nos vamos ¿No te vienes con nosotros? – Le preguntó Ino, pero Sakura negó con la cabeza._

_-No Ino, esperaré a Naruto._

_-Oh bueno, nos vemos fea – Le dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa, pero Sakura ni se molestó en enfadarse con él ¿Para que?_

_-Si, lo que sea – Respondió cerrando los ojos._

_Finalmente Naruto, Chouji Shikamaru y Kiba cayeron al mismo tiempo sobre la mesa, totalmente inconscientes._

_Sakura lanzó un enorme y hondo suspiro - ¿Y ahora como demonios me lo llevo?_

_-Déjalo aquí y vienes mañana por él – Le respondió Sasuke, quien sacaba una bebida del refrigerador. Sakura se asustó un poco, había olvidado que él seguía ahí, y que este era su departamento. Además él ya parecía querer irse a dormir, pues estaba sin camisa, lo que hizo sonrojarse a la chica._

_-S-Sasuke-kun, perdón por seguir aquí, será mejor que me vaya – Dijo algo nerviosa. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero de pronto Sasuke apareció justo frente a ella, había usado su agilidad para alcanzarla - ¿Sasuke-kun que sucede?_

_Pero no obtuvo respuesta, simplemente sintió como su espalda topaba contra la fría pared, mientras su delantera era presionada por el cálido cuerpo de Sasuke, quien de un momento a otro la había acorralado completamente._

_-¿Sasuke-kun? – Volvió a preguntar ahora más nerviosa que antes, al tenerlo tan cerca y sin poder mover un músculo._

_-Me has ignorado casi toda la fiesta Sakura – Habló por fin el azabache, después de un buen rato de silencio perturbador para ella. La miraba con sus penetrantes ojos negros y Sakura sólo comenzaba a sentir un extraño calor por todo su cuerpo - ¿Ya no te importo?_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó confundida – Pensé que te molestaría si te estaba hablando toda la noche, después de todo no soy más que una molestia… - Bajando la mirada._

_-¿Acaso lees mi mente y crees saber lo que pienso? No ¿Cierto? Entonces deja de decir todo lo que se te antoje – Le dijo Sasuke presionando aún más su cuerpo contra el suyo. Comenzó a acercarse hasta su cuello, respirando pesadamente. Sakura no sabía que decir, no entendía que demonios estaba pasando ¿Por qué Sasuke hacía esto?_

_Sin embargo poco le importó después al sentirle rozar sus labios con los suyos. Luego se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que la dejó impresionada._

_-Te he extrañado Sakura, durante todo este tiempo._

_-¿Sasuke-ku…? – Y su frase no logró concretarse al sentir los fríos y carnosos labios de Uchiha Sasuke posarse sobre los suyos, aprisionando su boca con extrema pasión, enredando su lengua y la de ella en un frenético beso que succionó por completo su aliento. _

_-Sígueme – Le dijo Sasuke mientras la tomaba de la mano y la dirigía hacia su cuarto, pasando frente a los cuatro ebrios dormidos. Sakura observó a Naruto, pero no dijo nada, simplemente siguió a Sasuke._

_Al llegar al cuarto Sasuke cerró la puerta con seguro y arrojó a la pelirrosa salvajemente sobre su cama, mientras ella estaba tan sonrojada que parecía un tomate._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó mientras sentía los quemantes besos del Uchiha sobre su cuello, y sus manos acariciando sus senos sin pudor alguno._

_-¿Tu que crees? – Respondió él sin darle tiempo a más. Sakura sintió que esa era la mejor noche de toda su vida ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba haciendo eso con ella? Realmente no le importó, sólo quiso entregarse por completo. _

-¿Te sientes bien Sakura? – Le preguntó su maestra, quien después de haberle dado la noticia se dio cuenta enseguida de las lágrimas que surcaron los ojos jades de su alumna - ¿Necesitas un vaso de agua?

-N-no Tsunade-sama – Respondió bajando la mirada – Lo único que necesito es que guarde esto en secreto, por favor, se lo pido.

-¿Pero Sakura, no piensas decírselo a…? – La Hokage fue interrumpida por la voz de su destrozada alumna.

-No, por favor… él no debe saber nada… ya que no se merece que yo le haga esto… - Dijo soltando aún más lágrimas de odio a sí misma por haber engañado a una persona que siempre había estado a su lado incondicionalmente, a su amigo del alma, a su novio – Naruto no es el padre…

-¿Qué? – Inquirió Tsunade sorprendida - ¿Me podrías decir entonces de quien es?

-Eso prefiero guardármelo, si no le molesta – Respondió la pelirrosa antes de salir de aquella sala del hospital. Estaba como ida, sin poder parar de llorar. Jamás imaginó que tras el regreso de Sasuke ocurriría algo así, jamás pensó que aquella noche él le hiciera creer que correspondía a sus sentimientos y después la dejaría tan cruelmente.

Y jamás la olvidaría tampoco.

0000000000000

Era de noche y Hinata no podía dormir. Había sido un día realmente agotador con tanto entrenamiento. Y lo peor de todo era que mientras estuvo en la aldea, había visto a Naruto felizmente comprando un regalo para Sakura.

Como se odiaba por no ser capaz de confesarle que lo amaba. Como deseaba ser fuerte y poder hablarle, poder decirle esas cinco letras que rondaban su cabeza cada vez que lo veía.

Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, perdiéndose al final de su mentón. Se miró al espejo y suspiró con tristeza.

-¿Qué haré? – Se preguntó angustiada, recordando algo que desde hace algunas horas le perturbaba enormemente.

_Hinata estaba sentada frente a su padre Hiashi y a su primo Neji Hyuuga. Ambos estaban muy serios, lo que logró preocuparla un poco._

_-¿Sucede algo malo padre? – Preguntó la ojiperla._

_-No es eso Hinata, no es nada malo – Respondió su padre con su serena expresión – Creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que comiences a llevar las riendas del clan Hinata – Le dijo, sorprendiéndola a ella y a Neji._

_-Pero padre…_

_-Sé que es aún muy pronto para ti – Continuó Hiashi sin dejarla a ella hablar – Pero creo que debes hacerlo, y cuanto antes mejor._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que…?_

_-Tendrás que contraer matrimonio – Volvió a interrumpirla una vez más el cabecilla del clan. Hinata no pudo evitar abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos color perla, ante una noticia tan devastadora para ella. Tendría que casarse, tendría que renunciar para siempre a su amado Naruto. Esto debía ser una horrible pesadilla._

_-Pero tío ¿No cree que eso es muy apresurado? – Trató de intervenir Neji – Hinata-sama apenas tiene 17 años, no creo que sea una buena idea que se case tan joven, además en el clan no hay más miembros de su edad que puedan contraer nupcias con ella._

_-Es verdad padre – Dijo Hinata un tanto más aliviada. Le daba las gracias internamente a su primo por tratar de salvarla en este momento._

_-Por eso mismo, y como una forma de unir a las dos familias, he decidido que ustedes dos se casarán._

_-¿Qué? – Preguntaron los dos jóvenes sorprendidos._

_-P-pero no podemos casarnos, somos primos, somos como hermanos – Cuestionó Hinata la decisión de su padre._

_-Los primos pueden casarse, además el consejo también está de acuerdo y ya han comenzado con los preparativos, así que ninguno de ustedes puede oponerse – Y dicho esto, el cabecilla del clan se puso de pie para abandonar el lugar, no sin antes mirar a su hija y a su sobrino, quienes aún no salían de su asombro._

_-¿C-casarme con Neji Nii-san? – Habló Hinata casi en un susurro, bajando la mirada._

_-No puede ser… - Dijo el joven Hyuuga tanto o más perturbado que su prima._

Hinata volvió a suspirar y se recostó sobre su cama.

-¿Qué haré ahora? Naruto-kun… - Volvió a soltar más lágrimas.

0000000000000

Sakura caminaba hacia su casa. Estaba devastada con la noticia. Pronto iba a ser madre de un pequeño bebé de Sasuke. Todavía no podía creerlo, tener tan mala suerte de quedar embarazada a la primera. Pero lo que le dolía era que él no la quisiera, y que tampoco iba a querer al bebé que estaba esperando.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, dándose cuenta de que era completamente cierto que las mujeres embarazadas eran ultra-sensibles.

-Rayos ¿Y ahora que haré? – Se preguntó secándose las lágrimas – No puedo decírselo a Naruto, ni mucho menos a Sasuke-kun ¿Pero entonces a quien? No podré esconderlo por siempre…

-¿Qué cosa Sakura? – Escuchó una voz femenina detrás de ella.

-¡Ahh! – Sakura dio un grito de espanto por la sorpresa, pero al encontrarse con Ino suspiró más aliviada – Ino-cerda, me metiste un susto de muerte.

-Perdón frente de marquesina, no fue mi intención impactarte con mi belleza – Dijo Ino dándose ínfulas de reina de belleza - ¿Y de que hablabas?

-D-de nada – Respondió nerviosa la pelirrosa, mientras una gotita recorría su sien.

-No me engañes, sé que algo te pasa, lo puedo deducir en ese cartel que llevas pegado a tu enorme frente y que dice "Tengo un secreto ¡Tengo un maldito secreto!" – Dijo Ino mientras Sakura la veía como si estuviese hablando con una loca - ¿Y me vas a contar o qué?

-En verdad que no es nada Ino, bueno… nos vemos – Después de despedirse salió huyendo de la rubia, que la veía alejarse entrecerrando los ojos.

-Algo me ocultas Sakura Haruno, y juro por mi lindo pintorcito que voy a averiguar que es – Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la casa de su "lindo pintorcito" quien llevaba por nombre Sai.

Continuara…

…

**Espero que les haya gustado, lo sé, no es tan largo como lo que suelo hacer, la verdad los capítulos de este fic no son muy largos jeje.**

**Bueno, me voy y nos leemos en la conti ^^**

**¡Sayonara! **


	2. Una misión contigo

**Capitulo 2: Una misión contigo.**

Exactamente tres días habían pasado desde que Sakura se había enterado que estaba embarazada. Al principio no lo había querido aceptar y se decía que no lo estaba, pero sabía muy bien que eso era mentira, pues incluso podía sentir los cambios en su cuerpo.

Cuando se encontraba con Naruto en las calles de la aldea siempre lo evitaba, diciéndole que tenía cosas que hacer, y cuando él iba a verla a su casa siempre lo despachaba muy rápido.

El rubio estaba bastante confundido con la actual situación de su novia, no entendía que le estaba pasando y eso lo deprimía, pues pensaba que Sakura ya no quería estar con él.

Se encontraba sentado en el puesto de ramen, aunque hasta el viejo Ichiraku notó que algo raro le pasaba, ya que usualmente Naruto no se quedaba media hora mirando su plato de ramen.

-¿Te sucede algo Naruto? – Le preguntó algo preocupado.

-¿Eh? – El rubio primero levantó su vista algo confundido, pero luego comenzó a reír nerviosamente y negó con la cabeza – No es nada viejo, sólo estaba pensando.

-Pero no has probado tu plato de ramen, se va a enfriar y así no es bueno comerlo – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Naruto se dio cuenta de que le estaba preocupando con su extraño comportamiento y decidió que era mejor no hacerlo.

-¡Tienes razón! – Respondió animado - ¡Será mejor que lo coma ahora!

0000000000000

Sakura se encontraba en la oficina de la Hokage. Traía en sus manos los informes de entrada y salida de la villa y se veía algo cansada.

Al dejar estos sobre el escritorio de su maestra, ésta la miró un tanto preocupada.

-Sakura, deberías descansar un poco, no quiero que vayas a tener problemas con tu… - Pero fue interrumpida a media frase por la pelirrosa.

-Por favor no lo diga, alguien podría oírlo y no quiero que eso pase – Pidió con la mirada entristecida la chica. Tsunade sólo la miró reprobatoriamente.

-No ganarás nada con ocultarlo de esta forma, en cualquier momento se te notará y ahí no tendrás nada que hacer – La regañó la Hokage – Mejor deberías pensar en decirle la verdad a Naruto… y a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo es que usted sabe que…? – Preguntó Sakura, totalmente sorprendida por el comentario de su maestra, ya que ella no le había dicho nada acerca del padre de su bebé, pero debía admitir que Tsunade era una mujer muy lista, por algo era la Hokage, y era obvio que no iba a poder engañarla.

-¿Y bien Sakura? ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? – Preguntó la rubia mientras cruzaba ambas manos apoyadas sobre su escritorio.

-Lo siento… es sólo que yo… no quería que él se enterara, porque fue muy cruel conmigo… y no se lo merece, él no merece saber que voy a tener a un hijo suyo… - Dijo Sakura mientras apretaba sus puños, enojada consigo misma por haber sido tan tonta y haber caído en los brazos de un hombre que sólo se burló de ella.

-¿Qué sucedió exactamente? – Inquirió Tsunade, ligeramente preocupada por la expresión de Sakura, y más por sus palabras, se notaba que Sasuke le había hecho algo muy malo para que estuviese hablando así de él.

-No quiero hablar de eso, por favor – Respondió la pelirrosa bajando la mirada. Tsunade entendió que ese era un tema que le hacía mucho daño, y decidió dejarlo hasta ahí, al menos por ahora.

Después de salir de la oficina de la Hokage, Sakura se dirigió al hospital para realizar sus típicas tareas. Como sólo llevaba un mes de embarazo, nadie podría decirle o exigirle que dejara de trabajar, ya que era lo único que la distraía de su realidad.

Al ir caminando por las calles de la aldea, sin querer se encontró con la persona a quien menos deseaba ver en estos momentos. Ya no sabía como sentirse frente a él, no sabía si lo seguía amando, o lo odiaba por hacer lo que hizo. Sólo sabía que ahora no podía mirarlo de otra forma que no fuese como estar viendo a su peor enemigo.

-Sakura… - Fue todo lo que dijo él al verla. Se sintió extraño. Desde ese día Sakura era alguien completamente distinta, y aún él se reprochaba el haber hecho eso con ella. Simplemente no supo que le sucedió esa noche, las copas que se bebió lo traicionaron y lo hicieron cometer esa estupidez de acostarse con Sakura. Aún podía recordar esa mañana, cuando despertó.

_Sasuke estaba había dormido más que cualquier otro día, y cuando estaba despertando sintió un extraño y cálido aroma a cerezos. Al abrir sus ojos notó a cierta chica pelirrosa, recostada sobre su pecho, con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_Se sentó lentamente en la cama, para no despertarla, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para tratar de recordar lo que había pasado. De un momento a otro todo vino a su cabeza: Se había acostado con ella, la había hecho su mujer anoche, y ahora estaba metido en un enorme problema._

_-¿Qué mierda hice? – Se preguntó confundido y a la vez enojado. No había regresado a la aldea para idioteces como esa, ni mucho menos con la molesta de Sakura. Se sentía un verdadero idiota._

_Salió de la cama y buscó su ropa. Después se dirigió a la sala, en donde aún seguían tirados sus amigos. Esto era el colmo, había tenido sexo con la novia de su mejor amigo, en una habitación justo al lado de donde él dormía._

_-Fue una estupidez de mi parte… no tendría que haberlo hecho, que idiota – Se reprochaba aún más molesto, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo había podido evitar, porque en verdad le había gustado. De todas las veces que había estado con una mujer –porque si lo había hecho- con Sakura fue la primera con la que sintió cosas inexplicables y, que a la vez le parecían ridículas y vergonzosas. Pero eso era algo que no debía sentir, así que decidió que lo mejor era que Sakura se decepcionara de él, así no lo buscaría más, y no haría sufrir a su rubio amigo, quien lo había salvado de su oscuridad._

_Sin embargo, al pensar en que ella estaría con Naruto, se sentía frustrado._

_Regresó al cuarto, en donde vio a la pelirrosa todavía dormida. Se sentó a su lado, y la movió ligeramente para despertarla. Ella abrió sus ojos jades, y lo miró por algunos segundos._

_-Buenos días Sasuke-kun – Susurró con una sonrisa, y aunque a Sasuke le pareció hermosa, no se iba a dejar vencer por eso._

_-Escucha Sakura, antes de que hagas nada, sólo quiero decirte que lo de anoche fue un error – Dijo el azabache, poniendo la expresión más fría que tenía, mientras observaba como los ojos de la chica se abrían con sorpresa._

_-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué dices que fue un error?_

_-Simplemente porque eso fue, una tontería – Sasuke se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la ventana – Yo no siento nada por ti, sólo lo hice porque estaba borracho, y porque quería un poco de sexo._

_-Sasuke-kun… no puedes decirme esto… - Sasuke se volteó levemente, para observar como de esos ojos comenzaban a salir gruesas lágrimas – Yo pensé… que al fin me habías correspondido, pensé que me querías._

_-Ja, no eres más que una molestia – Masculló el Uchiha._

_Ante estas palabras, los ojos de la pelirrosa volvieron a verse sorprendidos, y las lágrimas se detuvieron abruptamente. Ella tomó todas sus cosas, de vistió rápidamente y salió de ahí, pasando en frente del dormido Naruto, sin siquiera mirarlo._

_Sasuke apretó los puños, tal vez había sido demasiado duro, pero era lo mejor, él jamás podría hacer feliz a Sakura porque no sabía amar._

_-Perdóname Sakura… - Susurró._

La pelirrosa lo observó, pero enseguida bajó la mirada tratando de pasarlo de largo.

-Con permiso Uchiha – Le dijo en un tono áspero, que Sasuke notó rápidamente – Debo pasar.

-Claro – El azabache se movió hacia un lado para darle el paso a la ojijade, pero se dio cuenta de que ella sufrió un leve vahído, y caso cae al piso. Por suerte él logró detenerla - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, preocupado por ella.

-Suéltame, no quiero que me toques – Exclamó la kunoichi, separándose bruscamente de él – Te odio – Después de decir esto salió corriendo, dejando a Sasuke muy desconcertado.

-Supongo que esto es lo que me gano por mi estupidez – Susurró con cierta tristeza reflejada en sus ojos negros.

0000000000000

Hinata estaba en la mansión Hyuuga. Mostraba una cara totalmente inexpresiva mientras algunas sirvientas le tomaban las medidas para confeccionar su vestido de novia, el que usaría dentro de cinco meses, en la boda con su primo.

De pronto un miembro de la rama secundaria irrumpió en la escena, y con sumo respeto se inclinó ante la joven heredera del clan.

-Hinata-sama, me han reportado que la Hokage la necesita en su oficina para una misión – Dijo el hombre, agachando la cabeza, como si estuviese ante una princesa o algo por el estilo.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, ahí estaré – Respondió con su dulce y amable tono de voz, emitiendo una leve sonrisa.

El hombre asintió y abandonó la estancia. Hinata decidió que ya no quería que le siguiesen tomando la medidas y abandonó también la sala dirigiéndose a la oficina de la quinta, a ver que clase de misión iba a recibir.

Al pasar por el pasillo, notó que su primo (y futuro esposo) también salía. Él la miró con su rostro siempre serio, pero amable.

-¿Dónde vas Hinata-sama? – Preguntó el joven ojiblanco.

-Voy a ver a la Hokage ¿Y tú Neji Nii-san? – Preguntó la ojiperla con una sonrisa. Neji bajó un poco la mirada, lo notó bastante extraño.

-Sólo voy a dar una vuelta – Respondió. Hinata se dio cuenta de que por alguna razón él no quería hablar de eso, así que decidió no incomodarlo.

Después de su encuentro con Neji, la ojiperla al fin pudo dirigirse a la oficina de la quinta. Caminó lentamente por las calles de la aldea, hasta llegar al edificio. Lo observó hacia arriba, ya que era realmente alto, y se decidió a subir las escaleras.

Tocó la puerta y desde adentro le dijeron que pasara. La chica abrió la puerta y entró, encontrándose con la Hokage y con Shizune.

-Ohayo Hokage-sama, Shizune-san – Saludó haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Buenos días Hinata-chan – La saludó Shizune con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba al cerdito entre sus brazos. Hinata le sonrió y el cerdito emitió su sonido típico.

-¿Para que me necesita? – Preguntó la Hyuuga.

-Espera un poco – Respondió Tsunade. En ese momento volvieron a golear la puerta, y sin esperar respuesta la persona del otro lado entró. Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

-N-Naruto-kun… - Susurró mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo. El rubio la observó y le sonrió.

-Hola Hinata – Dijo Naruto, sin notar –como siempre- el nerviosismo de la chica. Después dirigió su mirada a Tsunade - ¿Qué quieres vieja?

-¡¿Cómo que vieja? – Gritó Tsunade mientras le arrojaba un pisapapeles que por suerte Naruto logró esquivar a tiempo, y el cual hizo un pequeño agujero en la pared. El rubio sólo observó el agujero con una gotita en su frente.

-Por favor, cálmese Tsunade-sama – Pidió Shizune algo nerviosa. Tsunade dio un hondo suspiro, y decidió que lo mejor era calmarse de una vez.

-Naruto, te llamé porque tengo una misión para ti y para Hinata – Explicó Tsunade, mientras los dos aludidos se miraban con cierto asombro.

-¿_Una misión a solas con Naruto-kun? _– Pensó Hinata totalmente sorprendida y sonrojada. Y al mismo tiempo estaba segura de que no podría soportarlo.

Continuara…

…

**Gracias por los reviews, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 2.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Bye ^^**


	3. Hermosa luz de luna

**Oyasumi-nasai.**

**Aquí la conti de este fic, espero que les guste ^^**

…

**Capitulo 3: Hermosa luz de luna.**

Dos horas después, Hinata estaba ya en la entrada de la villa, esperando a que Naruto llegase con el pergamino que debían llevarle al Kazekage, y entregarle directo en sus manos.

La ojiperla había notado el retraso del rubio, y se encontraba algo preocupada por eso.

-¿Por qué se estará tardando tanto Naruto-kun? – Se preguntó con cierta tristeza, pero después sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, al pensar en que estaría al menos una semana a solas con él.

0000000000000

Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba en la casa de su novia, despidiéndose de ella.

-¿Cuándo regresarás? – Le preguntó Sakura, quien acababa de llegar del hospital, después de haber atendido a algunos enfermos.

-Creo que en una semana más o menos – Respondió el rubio. La observó bajar la cabeza, y sonrió mientras la abrazaba - ¿Me vas a extrañar?

-S-si… - Contestó ella. La verdad si iba a sentirse sola sin Naruto, en estos momentos él era la única persona con quien podía sentirse protegida, era el único que siempre había estado para ella – "_Tal vez deba contarle a Naruto, después de todo él no se merece lo que yo le hice"._

Cerca de la casa de Sakura, Sasuke iba caminando. No sabía que exactamente lo había llevado ahí, sus pies lo hicieron por sí solos, y cuando se encontraba en frente de aquella casa, sus ojos negros como la noche pudieron ver el momento exacto en que Naruto y Sakura unían sus labios en un beso.

Era cierto, ellos eran novios, Naruto y Sakura eran novios, y él sólo estaba estorbando. Había sido un aparecido que se metió en sus vidas y en su relación, sólo para arruinarla, pero ni siquiera eso había conseguido.

Se dio la vuelta, sintiendo un extraño dolor en su pecho, y se alejó a pasos lentos de ahí.

-"_Sakura está mejor con Naruto" _– Pensó.

0000000000000

-Ya Hinata, debes resignarte, Naruto-kun es novio de Sakura-san, él no se va a fijar en ti jamás – Dijo la ojiperla mientras soltaba un suspiro. Había estado pensando en utilizar esta misión para acercarse más a Naruto, pero sabía que eso era imposible, por mucho que ella lo amara, él no sentía lo mismo, y debía resignarse.

-¡Hey, Hinata! – Gritaba Naruto mientras corría hacia ella. Cuando llegó frente a la ojiperla comenzó a respirar agitadamente, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas – Perdón por el retraso, me estaba despidiendo de Sakura-chan – Fue su excusa.

-Y-ya veo… - Contestó Hinata bajando la mirada – "_Lo sabía, no le importo, sólo desea estar con Sakura-san y no conmigo" – _Ella levantó su mirada luego, y sonrió hacia Naruto – Bueno Naruto-kun, es hora de irnos, tenemos un camino de tres días hasta Suna, así que hay que partir cuanto antes.

-¡Si, dattebayo! – Gritó el rubio emocionado. Hace tiempo que no veía a sus amigos de la aldea de la arena, así que aprovecharía para charlar un poco con todos ellos.

Hinata lo miró con una sonrisa, y así ambos partieron camino a la aldea, para cumplir su misión como ninjas.

0000000000000

La noche llegó a Konoha, y la luna llena se alzaba majestuosa en lo más alto del cielo, mientras su brillo iluminaba la oscura noche que había caído.

Dos jóvenes se encontraban abrazados en medio de una de las zonas de entrenamiento, iluminados por aquella única luz.

Él la miraba fijamente, con esos ojos tan parecidos al mismo astro en el cielo, y ella simplemente lloraba, dolida por lo que acababa de oír de los labios del hombre que amaba.

-¿Así que te casarás con Hinata? – Fue la pregunta que él no hubiese querido oír, porque le dolía tener que responderla también, y ver como los ojos color caoba de su amada Tenten se inundaban de esas lágrimas.

-Lo siento Tenten – Le dijo Neji – Es una orden que me ha impuesto el clan, yo no quería…

-No te creo – La chica se separó de él rápidamente, apartándolo de su cuerpo, para darle la espalda, mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos para contener el llanto – No creo lo que estás diciendo, no puedo hacerlo…

-Tenten, es la verdad ¿Acaso crees que yo seria capaz de hacerte esto? – Preguntó el Hyûga algo molesto por que ella dudara de sus palabras – Tú sabes que te amo, te lo he demostrado, y aún así no confías en mi…

-Pero es que… no puedo aceptar que vayas a casarte con otra persona, aunque esa persona sea Hinata, yo no podría soportarlo…

-Lo sé… - Dijo Neji mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, y ella limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su ropa – No sé que haré, pero te juro que voy a detener esto, no me casaré con Hinata, porque yo te amo a ti.

-Neji… - Susurró la castaña sorprendida. Después se dio la vuelta para quedar justo frente a él; su amigo, su compañero, el hombre que tanto amaba, no iba a perderlo por un capricho del clan Hyûga – Si es necesario… ¿Huirías conmigo?

-Claro que si… - Respondió Neji antes de besarla. Evaluó lo que era más importante para él, estar en ese clan donde era un genio, pero jamás llegaría a ser realmente reconocido sólo por pertenecer a la rama secundaria, aunque eso cambiara con su matrimonio, sabía que no podía hacerle eso a Tenten, ni a Hinata, ni a él mismo, y si no había más remedio, sería capaz de escapar junto a ella, pero arruinar tres vidas al mismo tiempo, jamás.

0000000000000

Sakura observaba la luna desde su ventana. Esta noche se veía especialmente bella, y eso le gustaba, la hacía sentir en calma y tranquilidad, mientras el viento fresco y suave acariciaba sus cabellos.

Apenas estaba asimilando el hecho de que iba a ser madre, pero ya no estaba ni triste ni enojada, porque después de todo ese pequeño ser no tenía la culpa de nada, y era su hijo, alguien que nacería de su amor, aunque este no fuera correspondido.

-No importa que él no nos quiera bebé, yo te amaré por dos – Susurró mientras acariciaba su vientre con delicadeza.

En ese momento sintió unos golpes a su puerta, y al mirar hacia el primer piso por la ventana, pudo ver a su amiga-enemiga Ino, quien venía a visitarla.

-¡Hey, ábreme frentona! – Gritó la rubia desde abajo. Sakura la miró con una sonrisa y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Ino? ¿Por qué vienes a verme a esta hora? – Preguntó la pelirrosa con curiosidad, pero se sintió algo incómoda con la mirada que su amiga le ponía - ¿Q-que pasa?

-Ya lo sé todo Sakura – Dijo Ino mientras entraba a la casa de Sakura, la cual al oír esas palabras se puso tiesa como una estatua de yeso, y a la misma vez tan blanca como una – No tienes que seguir ocultándomelo.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes Ino? – Cuestionó la discípula de la quinta.

-Por favor ¿Creíste que podrías ocultármelo todo el tiempo? También trabajo en el hospital ¿Recuerdas? Vi ciertos resultados que llevaban tu nombre en ellos, así que… ¿Vas a seguir escondiéndolo? – Insistió Ino, ante una Sakura ya sin defensas.

-No… es sólo que… - Sakura bajó la mirada, no tenía ganas de hablar de eso, pero ya era inútil escondérselo a Ino, ella había visto sus exámenes – Ino, no se lo digas a nadie, por favor.

-Sakura, todos lo sabrán tarde o temprano, es sólo cuestión de tiempo – Le dijo Ino mientras la miraba con cierto gesto reprobatorio - ¿No es de Naruto no es verdad? ¿Por eso todo esto?

Sakura sólo asintió con la cabeza, mientras sentía que otra vez se iba a poner a llorar, pero Ino la abrazó en ese momento para consolarla.

-¿Es de Sasuke-kun verdad? – Sakura volvió a asentir, abrazada a su amiga - ¿Y por que no le dices nada?

-Porque… el día en que esto pasó… él me dijo que no me quería, que sólo había sido un juego para él – Dijo Sakura con tristeza.

-Ya veo, entonces no se lo merece… - Ino abrazó más fuerte a su amiga - ¿Pero que vas a hacer con Naruto?

-Todavía no lo sé, no sé…

0000000000000

Hinata y Naruto estaban terminando de armar el pequeño campamento en donde pasarían la noche. El rubio armó la tienda, mientras que ella se encargaba de asar un par de pescados en una fogata, para la cena.

-Eso huele muy bien Hinata – Dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba junto al fuego, ya que hacía mucho frío esa noche.

-S-si, gracias Naruto-kun – Agradeció la ojiperla con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Había estado demasiado nerviosa durante la mayor parte del viaje, y es que no podía concentrarse teniendo a Naruto junto a ella todo el tiempo.

Naruto notó lo roja que se había puesto, y temió que estuviera padeciendo algún tipo de enfermedad, así que se acercó a ella poniendo una mano sobre su frente.

-¿Estás bien Hinata? – Preguntó preocupado, pero esta preocupación aumentó al ver que ella sólo se ponía más roja que antes.

-S-si… estoy bien N-Naruto-kun – Respondió Hinata totalmente avergonzada – N-no tengo nada, etto… v-voy a dormir ya – Y así nada más, la kunoichi se levantó y se fue al interior de su tienda, dejando a un desconcertado rubio.

-¿Pero que le pasa? Ni siquiera comió un poco antes de irse – Dijo Naruto con su expresión de no haber entendido nada – Seguro si estaba sintiéndose mal y no quiere preocuparme – Suspiró.

0000000000000

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en su cama, mientras la luz lunar entraba por la ventana de su habitación, dando directamente en su rostro.

Se sentía como un completo idiota ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

No se suponía que debía sentir algo por Sakura, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en ella, desde antes de haberla hecho suya, no podía quitársela de la cabeza desde el momento en que había vuelto a verla. Ella había cambiado tanto que lo desconcertaba, pasó de ser una niña malcriada y escandalosa, a ser una mujer seria, madura, y fuerte.

¿Pero por que tenía que ser la novia de Naruto? Eso era lo único que no se lograba explicar. Si ella le había dicho que lo amaba ¿Para que estar con él? Y encima de todo, sólo por ser un estúpido orgulloso, ahora ella lo odiaba, por haberle dicho esas cosas tan hirientes.

-Mierda… ¿Qué se supone que haga? – Se preguntó mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho - ¿Qué demonios es este dolor en mi pecho?

0000000000000

Naruto se encontraba dormido dentro de su tienda, pero debido al frío que tenía se despertó de golpe, mirando para todos lados. Se talló un poco los ojos, y se dio cuenta que aún era de noche.

-Vaya, que sueño tengo – Dijo mientras soltaba un gran bostezo.

Se levantó ya que de pronto sintió enormes deseos de ir al baño, así que quiso correr rápidamente hacia algún lugar en donde pudiera hacerlo. Pasó con cuidado junto a la tienda de Hinata, ya que no quería despertarla, si se sentía mal lo mejor era no molestar.

Llegó hasta un árbol y por fin pudo sentirse a gusto, así que soltó un aliviado suspiro.

-Que bueno, ya no aguantaba más – Dijo con alivio. En ese momento sintió un extraño sonido, como agua estrellándose contra las rocas. Sabía que por ahí estaba la cascada, pero usualmente no sonaba de esa manera - ¿Qué será eso? – Se preguntó.

Se subió el cierre del pantalón para ir a ver. Se acercó sigilosamente entre los arbustos, y mientras la hermosa luz de la luna iluminaba aquel claro, pudo ver como la figura de una chica danzaba sobre el agua del río, junto a la cascada.

Naruto sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, ya que estaba viendo a aquel hermoso ser, que bañada con esa blanca luz, parecía un ángel.

Sus manos se movían suavemente, y el agua llevaba su ritmo, como si ella la estuviese controlando. Sus cabellos azulados y largos lo estaban hipnotizando, pero aún no lograba ver su rostro, sin embargo la conocía, ya que antes la había visto.

-Es… la hermosa chica de la cascada… es ella… - Susurró impresionado aún por esa bella ninfa, que poco a poco lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Continuara…

…

**Esta parte no tuvo mucho SasuSaku, pero ya pronto se viene más.**

**Nos leemos.**

**¡Sayo!**


	4. Ante mis ojos

**¡Hola!**

**Perdón por la tardanza, y gracias por los reviews ^^**

**Aquí dejo el cuarto capítulo de este fic.**

…

**Capitulo 4: Ante mis ojos.**

-La chica de la cascada… - Susurró Naruto impresionado. Ahora lo sabía, ese ángel tan hermoso jamás fue un sueño, no la había soñado como le dijeron Kiba y Shino, definitivamente era real, y estaba ante sus ojos.

Se sentía hipnotizado por aquella danza, no sabía ni que decir. Sin embargo, lo supo cuando por fin pudo ver su rostro, iluminado por la suave luz de la luna.

-¿H-Hinata? – Susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que ella pudiera oírlo.

Hinata lo observó, y se quedó con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendida. Su rostro rápidamente enrojeció, y atinó sólo a cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con sus manos.

-N-Naruto-kun… ¿Q-que haces aquí? – Preguntó avergonzada, mientras que Naruto aún no salía de su asombro.

Ahora lo entendía todo, la razón por la cual vio a esa chica aquella vez en la cascada. Esa vez Hinata también estaba con él en la misión, era tan obvio y no se dio cuenta aún cuando la tuvo en frente todo el tiempo.

-H-Hinata yo… ¡Discúlpame, no fue mi intención! – Gritó completamente sonrojado. Por fin salió de su estado de shock para darse cuenta que estaba frente a una completamente desnuda Hinata, y eso lo hizo avergonzarse de sobremanera. Salió corriendo hacia el campamento, y Hinata se dejó caer sentada dentro del agua.

-Yo no quería llamar su atención de esta manera – Susurró algo triste y aún avergonzada, después de todo Naruto le había visto desnuda.

0000000000000

El día llegó acompañado de los brillantes rayos del sol. Aquella mañana había mucho trabajo en el hospital, y Sakura se encontraba bastante atareada atendiendo a los enfermos y ninjas heridos en misiones.

-Vaya… - Susurró algo cansada – Menos mal que dentro de unos meses ya no trabajaré más – Sonrió ante este comentario. Era verdad, tendría unas largas vacaciones, ya que estaría cuidando a su hijo recién nacido.

-Sakura-san – La llamó una de las enfermeras – La buscan afuera.

Sakura la miró extrañada ¿Quién la estaría buscando? Aunque no se quedó demasiado tiempo pensándolo y asintió con la cabeza para después salir a ver quien era la persona que la buscaba. Se sorprendió enormemente al llegar y ver quien era.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? – Le preguntó con rabia. No deseaba verlo para nada ¿Por qué se tenía que aparecer justo él?

-Tengo que hablar contigo – Dijo, como siempre manteniendo su seria expresión.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Uchiha, así que vete por donde has venido – Le respondió la pelirrosa con gran enfado. Se dispuso a darle la espalda y volver a entrar al hospital, pero él la agarró de la muñeca, impidiendo que se fuera.

-Si no me quieres oír por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas – Amenazó el Uchiha, pero eso a ella no le intimidó. Ya había sido demasiado el tiempo que estuvo tras su sombra, incluso aquella noche le permitió hacer lo que él quisiera con su cuerpo, sin medir las consecuencias que su acto le traería para el futuro. Ya no se dejaría llevar por él y por sus palabras, por sus ojos y por sus labios, que aún le pedían a gritos que los besara.

-Ni por las buenas ni por las malas – Contestó Sakura soltándose de su agarre – Yo no voy a hablar contigo, y no quiero que me busques más, no me importa que quieras decirme, desde este momento, para mi tú no existes – Y dicho esto se fue, dejándolo a él desconcertado.

Sasuke estaba confundido ¿Cuándo fue que se obsesionó de esa manera con ella? Le era totalmente imposible dejar de pensar en Sakura, todo el tiempo recordaba la noche que habían pasado, y todo el tiempo se le venían a la cabeza sus ojos color jade llenos de lágrimas a causa de sus crueles palabras.

No sabía que hacer, ella no quería verlo, no quería hablarle, y lo peor era que no se sentía capaz de pedirle una disculpa, de decirle que lo sentía, porque era demasiado orgulloso para eso.

-¿Qué debería hacer? – En ese momento una idea pasó por su cabeza. Si ella no le quería ver, había una sola forma de hablar con ella, y Sakura no podría evitarlo por más que quisiera.

0000000000000

Ya se encontraban en el inicio del desierto. Naruto no podía mirar a Hinata a los ojos, y ella tampoco a él. Ambos estaban avergonzados por lo acontecido la noche anterior, y no podían ni siquiera hablar sin tartamudear.

-N-Naruto-kun… - Lo llamó Hinata débilmente, con su dulce voz. Naruto la miró, pero enseguida volteó sonrojado. Aún no quitaba de su mente la imagen de Hinata danzando sobre el agua; se veía tan hermosa, tan sublime y perfecta. Y él sabía que no debía estar pensando así de su compañera, pero no lo podía evitar.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede Hinata? – Le preguntó él, tratando de no voltear a verla cada vez. Hinata bajó la mirada mientras los dos caminaban a paso lento sobre la arena del desierto.

-Etto… s-sobre lo de anoche… - Intentó decir la ojiperla, pero de sólo recordarlo sentía su corazón oprimirse.

-No fue mi intención Hinata, de verdad lo siento – Se disculpó Naruto, de la forma más sincera en que podía hacerlo – Sé que debes estar molesta conmigo, y por eso…

-N-no, Naruto-kun no estoy enojada – Le aseguró Hinata sonriendo dulcemente. Naruto la observó en ese momento y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. De verdad Hinata era una chica hermosa, y no sólo físicamente, y no entendía como nunca se dio cuenta de ello antes.

-¿De verdad? Que bien – Por primera vez desde ese incidente, Naruto sonrió de la forma en que siempre lo hacía. Hinata sintió que por una vez ambos se estaban llevando de la forma que ella siempre quiso – Oye Hinata… ¿Entonces si eras tú la chica que vi aquella vez cuando buscábamos el insecto?

-¿Eh? – Hinata se sonrojó al recordar ese incidente – Etto… p-pues… - Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – S-si, era yo…

-Vaya, ya dos veces ha pasado lo mismo – Dijo Naruto ya más relajado, y sonriendo ampliamente – Parece que ese tipo de encuentros entre tú y yo están destinados a pasar ¿No crees?

-¿D-destinados? – Repitió la chica sorprendida, mientras su sonrojo aumentaba de nivel – "_¿Naruto-kun y yo destinados?"_

Su corazón latió más fuerte, mientras seguía repitiendo aquella frase en su cabeza. Ojalá fuera algo real, ojalá ella y Naruto estuviesen destinados a estar el uno junto al otro. Eso sería lo mejor que podría pasarle.

0000000000000

Ya habían pasado dos días más y Sakura no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke desde el día en que lo trató de esa forma afuera del hospital. Parecía ser que de verdad él le había hecho caso en no volver a buscarla, pero eso lejos de hacerla feliz, sólo la ponía más triste.

-"_Eso sólo demuestra lo poco que te importo" _– Pensó bajando la mirada. Ino se le acercó al notarla distraída, y le dio un leve codazo.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura, te vienen los mareos? – Preguntó a modo de broma. Sakura la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables de ello en público, Ino-cerda? – Cuestionó enfadada. Ino trató de hacer caso omiso a su insulto, y aunque le frotara una venita en la frente, se calmó.

-Escucha Sakura, no sacas nada con ocultarlo. Maldita sea, tarde o temprano toda la aldea se enterará, incluso Sasuke – Le dijo la rubia - ¿Para que sigues con eso?

-¿Es que no lo entiendes Ino? No puedo… me cuesta demasiado admitir que estaré sola, que voy a tener un hijo yo sola… - Sakura ya no aguantó más y se abrazó a su amiga rompiendo en llanto. Otra vez estaba llorando por cualquier cosa y eso la molestaba.

-Deja de llorar Sakura – Le decía Ino tratando de animarla – Vamos, si no estás sola, me tienes a mí contigo ¿O eso te parece poco?

-No es eso… - Decía la ojijade ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su amiga – Lo que pasa es que… ¿Qué le diré a mi hijo cuando pregunte por su padre?

-Es cierto, ni modo que le digas que es un infeliz desgraciado que se burló de ti – Comentó Ino, lo que hizo llorar más a Sakura. La rubia se dio cuenta de que había hecho un mal comentario y trató de arreglarlo – N-no quise decir eso Sakura, deja de llorar por favor.

En ese momento se les acercó una de las enfermeras.

-Sakura-san, hay un ninja que necesita de sus cuidados, está en la habitación 105 – Dijo la chica. Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza.

-Voy enseguida – Respondió la pelirrosa. Se separó de Ino y ésta le sonrió para darle ánimos. Después de eso Sakura se dirigió a la habitación 105 para hacer su trabajo.

0000000000000

Por fin después de tres días, Naruto y Hinata se encontraban frente a la entrada a Sunagakure. El rubio estaba emocionado por volver a ver a uno de sus mejores amigos, así que se apresuraron en llegar ante el Kazekage, quien revisaba muy seriamente unos documentos.

-¡Hey, Gaara, cuanto tiempo! – Lo saludó Naruto efusivamente. Hinata estaba algo nerviosa ante la fría mirada del pelirrojo, pero de pronto este sonrió, dejándola impresionada.

-Hola Naruto, que bien que hayas llegado – Le dijo Gaara. Miró a Hinata por un momento y luego volvió a ver al rubio – Siéntense.

-Claro – Dijo Naruto haciendo lo que él le dijo – Aquí está tu pergamino, por cierto ¿Por qué me pediste que viniera?

-Ah, bueno eso…

La razón por la que Tsunade le había dado esa misión a ellos dos era porque el Kazekage quería hablar con Naruto personalmente, más bien, lo de entregar el pergamino era una especie de excusa. Y a Hinata fue porque Naruto fácilmente podría perderse en el desierto ¿Y que mejor guía que una Hyûga?

Cuando Gaara estaba por responder, unos golpes a la puerta les distrajeron a los tres presentes. El Kazekage emitió un ligero "adelante" y dos personas entraron. La primera era Temari, la hermana mayor de Gaara y embajadora de la arena, y la segunda era Matsuri, su ex alumna.

-Permiso Gaara, te veníamos a avisar que ya está todo listo para el festival de esta noche – Le dijo Temari, mientras que la joven castaña se quedaba al lado de la puerta, sonrojada y avergonzada. Temari salió y la dejó en ese lugar.

-¿Hay un festival Gaara? – Preguntó Naruto con emoción.

-Si, es por eso que quería que vinieras – Respondió el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la chica que estaba parada en su puerta - ¿Te acuerdas de Matsuri cierto?

-¡Claro, dattebayo! – Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie para ir a saludarla – No te había saludado, je, disculpa.

-No pasa nada Naruto-san – Respondió Matsuri con una sonrisa, para después hacer un gesto de saludo hacia Hinata.

-Bueno ¿Y que hay con Matsuri y el festival eh? – Cuestionó Naruto algo confundido, mirando a la castaña, la cual se había puesto roja otra vez. De pronto notó que los ojos de su amigo veían a aquella chica de una forma muy especial, de la forma en que sólo los enamorados podían verse, y también como tomaba su mano con delicadeza.

-Tú eres mi mejor amigo Naruto, y quería que estés presente cuando anuncie mi compromiso – Dijo Gaara al fin, sorprendiendo a Naruto y a Hinata. Así que era ese el misterio, él iba a casarse y quería que su amigo estuviese ahí. Naruto sonrió, le daba gusto saber que él era feliz y que tenía a alguien a quien amar.

-Ya veo, los felicito mucho ¡Dattebayo! – Gritó el rubio emocionado. Hinata miró a Naruto abrazar a los dos chicos feliz de la vida, y sonrió también.

-"_Naruto-kun es una persona tan amable, poniéndose así de feliz por la boda de su amigo" _– Pensó, realmente orgullosa de él. Por eso estaba feliz por amarlo, y aunque él no se fijara en ella, siempre estaría agradecida de haber amado a una persona como él.

0000000000000

Sakura entró a la habitación en donde debía atender al ninja, y se quedó de piedra al ver quien era. Quiso darse la vuelta y salir, pero las palabras de él la detuvieron.

-¿No pensarás dejarme así de lastimado? – Habló Sasuke, con cierta sonrisa de burla. Sakura se volteó enfadada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy herido, fue en una misión – Respondió él de lo más normal – Mira mi brazo ¿No crees que se ve feo? – Preguntó enseñando su brazo, el cual tenía un gran corte hecho con alguna clase de filo.

La pelirrosa no quería atenderlo, pero sabía que si se lo habían pedido a ella era porque no había nadie más, así que dando un suspiro, simplemente se tragó su orgullo y se acercó para comenzar a curarle con su jutsu médico. Aunque trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos y de no decirle nada.

-¿Por qué estás tan callada? – Cuestionó el azabache al notar su silencio. Ella sólo lo miró molesta y no contestó – Vamos, parece que has venido de un funeral.

-Y tú pareces más hablador de lo normal – Dijo Sakura con fastidio en su voz. Sasuke en verdad la estaba sacando de quicio ¿Qué se proponía?

-He decidido expandir mi vocabulario – Dijo Sasuke. Sabía que no debía hacerla enfadar, más bien debería hacer todo lo contrario.

-¿Te crees muy gracioso?

-Sakura… yo…

-¿Por qué insistes en reírte de mí? – Preguntó Sakura de pronto, dejando de curar su herida para darle la espalda, pues otra vez se había puesto a llorar y no quería que él la viera - ¿Qué he hecho para que te burles así? No sabes cuanto me dolió… todo lo que me dijiste.

-Yo no quise Sakura, sé que dije cosas horribles, pero, de verdad… - Fue interrumpido.

-¡Eres un mentiroso! – Le gritó la pelirrosa sin poder contenerse – De verdad te creí, de verdad te di todo, y tú lo único que hiciste fue burlarte – Decía llorando de rabia. Triste y dolida por todo, pero de verdad necesitaba sacarlo y gritarle unas cuantas verdades a ese hombre – Yo te he amado más que a nadie… siempre…

-Sakura, no… no quise hacerte daño – Dijo el Uchiha poniéndose de pie – Soy un idiota y lo acepto, perdóname – Soltó por fin. No podía creer que había dicho las palabras que nunca pensó que diría, pero se daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho a Sakura, y el que se había hecho a sí mismo por negar que de verdad sentía algo por ella.

Sakura no podía creer lo que había oído. Él le había pedido perdón ¿Pero hasta que punto podría volver a confiar en él?

No, un "perdóname" no era suficiente por todo el dolor que le había provocado. Ella no podía perdonarlo así tan fácil, y mucho menos decirle que estaba embarazada de él.

-No – Fue su respuesta, sintiéndose de pronto algo mareada – Yo no puedo perdonarte, jamás podría…

-Pero Sakura… - Cuando Sasuke trató de decirle algo, repentinamente la pelirrosa se tambaleó, para luego caer desmayada en sus brazos - ¡Sakura! – Gritó preocupado.

0000000000000

-Que hermosa se ve esta aldea decorada para el festival – Dijo Naruto, observando la aldea de Suna completamente adornada para el festival que marcaba su aniversario. Ya era de noche, pero las luces lo iluminaban todo, haciendo que pareciera de día.

Había sido invitado a disfrutar de aquella maravilla personalmente por el Kazekage, así que no había forma de oponerse, y la verdad no quería hacerlo, hace tiempo que tenía ganas de unas mini vacaciones. Sólo estaba esperando por Hinata para ir a disfrutar juntos.

-Naruto-kun… - Escuchó una dulce voz a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó impresionado con lo hermosa que se veía Hinata. Ella usaba un kimono color aguamarina, con pequeñas flores blancas estampadas por toda la tela. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta, con unos palillos cruzados en forma de x. El rubio no sabía que decir, estaba sin habla.

-H-Hinata… - Habló totalmente nervioso – Estás hermosa.

-Gracias… - Susurró la ojiperla sonrojada, bajando la mirada y sonriendo levemente, para después levantar su cabeza para sonreír más ampliamente - ¿Vamos a recorrer el lugar?

-Encantado – Respondió el rubio ofreciéndole su brazos. Hinata lo tomó con delicadeza y ambos comenzaron a caminar entre el gran tumulto de gente. Naruto la miraba de reojo, y algo pasaba por su mente – "_Siempre… siempre estuviste ante mis ojos… ¿Por qué jamás pude darme cuenta?" _– Se cuestionó, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, porque por primera vez podía sentir algo distinto al estar junto a Hinata. Podía sentir ese deseo de no querer separarse más de su lado, y eso le gustaba.

Continuara…

.…

**Espero que les haya gustado, y nos estaremos leyendo pronto.**

**¡Bye!**


	5. Aquella noche

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vengo con el quinto capítulo de este fic, gracias por los reviews ^^**

**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene lemon. Perdón por que sea tan corto, pero pensé que así estaba bien ^^**

…

**Capitulo 5: Aquella noche**

Ella se encontraba ahora entre sus brazos, desmayada. No pensó en verla así alguna vez, le había dolido todo lo que le dijo, porque se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grave error, sentía algo por Sakura Haruno, lo sentía y no podía negarlo.

-He sido un imbécil… - Susurró mientras recostaba a la pelirrosa sobre la camilla. De algo que le sirviera estar ahí.

Comenzó a observar su rostro, ella estaba llorando. Que mal se sentía al ver esas lágrimas, como la persona más miserable y aberrante del mundo, como un maldito. Sabía que la había lastimado terriblemente, le había robado su virginidad y después le trató de una vil manera sólo por tener miedo a enfrentar la verdad.

Si, Sasuke Uchiha sentía miedo de enamorarse. Era ridículo admitirlo, pero era tan cierto como que era el ser más orgulloso sobre la tierra.

No pudo evitar recordar aquella noche, como la había hecho suya.

_La estaba besando, no podía detenerse, sentía un calor en su pecho que no disminuía con nada, que lo sofocaba y le hacía querer más. Sentía como si los besos de Sakura fuesen un elixir que calmaba su sed, y en estos momentos moría de sed._

_ -¿Qué vas a hacer Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó de forma tan inocente, tanto que Sasuke sintió que quería desnudarla ya mismo. Besaba su cuello y tocaba sus senos, se sentía tan bien hacerlo._

_-¿Tu que crees? – Respondió él, besándola de forma demandante, tratando de dejarla sin respiración alguna. Sus labios se movían desenfrenadamente, hasta llegar al punto de sentirlos hinchados de tanto besarla, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto._

_Estaba totalmente decidido, haría suya a Sakura sin importar que, sin importar que Naruto estuviera durmiendo en la otra habitación detrás de esa puerta. Tal vez todo ese deseo era producido por el efecto del alcohol, pero una vez oyó decir que los niños y los borrachos siempre decían la verdad, entonces la verdad era que deseaba a Sakura Haruno._

_-S-Sasuke-kun… - Logró decir Sakura al sentir como él liberaba por un momento sus labios, pero enseguida se sonrojó al verle bajar el cierre de su remera._

_-Sakura, te vas a sentir muy bien… - Le susurró al oído._

_-P-pero yo… ¡Ah! – Soltó un pequeño grito al sentir como Sasuke atrapaba sus pechos con sus manos. No eran demasiado grandes y eso le avergonzaba, pero a Sasuke no parecía importarle pues los manoseaba como si estuviese jugando con algo muy interesante._

_En cuestión de segundos ya le había quitado su remera, dejándola tirada por ahí y ahora sólo un brasier rosado cubría sus pechos. Por su parte, Sasuke seguía completamente vestido, pero rápidamente dejó su pecho y su abdomen al descubierto, deleitando la vista de la pelirrosa, que siempre había deseado verlo de esa manera._

_Sakura comenzó a tocar la pálida piel del moreno con calma, sin dejar de mirar ni por un segundo sus maravillosos ojos negros, fríos y oscuros, que en ese minuto la miraban con el mayor deseo que hubiese podido imaginar. _

_Sus manos se paseaban por la perfecta anatomía de Sasuke, tocando incluso algunas cicatrices que lejos de arruinarlo, lo hacían lucir más salvaje. _

_De un momento a otro, Sasuke tomó una de sus manos para hacerla tocar su parte más íntima, haciendo que Sakura se diera cuenta de su excitación, por lo que abrió sus ojos con sorpresa._

_-Observa como me tienes – Le dijo con su voz ronca. La pelirrosa tragó saliva, estaba demasiado nerviosa –No te pongas nerviosa, no te voy a comer – Aseguró Sasuke._

_Sakura asintió con la cabeza y sintió como él le quitaba el broche del brasier, acercando su lengua lentamente para comenzar a lamer sus pechos desnudos. Eso la hizo soltar un leve gemido, además de que se sentía muy avergonzada, ya que ningún hombre le había hecho eso antes._

_-Sasuke-kun… - Susurraba su nombre, mientras Sasuke no dejaba de jugar con su lengua y con su otra mano apretaba su pezón con fuerza, asegurándose de no descuidar ninguno de los dos senos de la chica._

_Después de eso, se alejó de ahí, comenzando a bajar su lengua por el abdomen de Sakura, deteniéndose un momento para mirarla, pero luego volvió a bajar, llegando hasta el borde de aquella prenda, una especie de short que ella usaba. No pasó mucho para que se deshiciera de él, dejándola sólo en bragas._

_Sakura estaba muy sonrojada, sintiendo como Sasuke comenzaba a tocar su parte intima con su mano, pasando sus dedos sobre la tela de su prenda interior. Ella trató de cerrar sus piernas, pero el azabache se lo impidió, no iba a permitir que ella le impidiera sentirla por completo._

_Con prisa le quitó aquella prenda, dejándola completamente desnuda, pero comenzó rápidamente a utilizar su lengua otra vez, sobre aquella parte tan sensible para una mujer._

_Sakura dejaba escapar leves gemidos mientras la lengua de Sasuke jugaba con su intimidad de la forma en que quisiera, haciendo que ella se humedeciera por la excitación de ese momento. _

_-S-Sasuke-kun, eso es muy vergonzoso… - Se quejaba, pero él no le hacía caso, estaba demasiado concentrado en su labor, quería que ella lo disfrutara al máximo, hasta que la hizo acabar en su boca, por lo que comenzó a lamer sus jugos – No lo hagas… - Pedía ella aún más avergonzada._

_Sasuke se levantó finalmente para mirarla a los ojos, ya no podía aguantarlo más. Se quitó toda la ropa, quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella._

_Al ver el tamaño de su miembro Sakura se intimidó, sentía miedo, pues imaginaba que era capaz de partirla en dos. Sasuke sin embargo no parecía muy interesado en eso, simplemente se dedicó a separar por completo sus piernas, observando lo húmeda que estaba._

_-Te va a doler un poco – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de introducirse por completo en ella, de una sola y certera envestida, haciéndola dar un enorme y desgarrador grito de dolor. Según Sasuke la mejor forma de hacer que no doliera demasiado la primera vez era esa._

_Sakura sintió como su himen se rompía dentro de ella. Las lágrimas adornaron sus ojos jade y se abrazó con fuerza a Sasuke, pues el dolor era inmenso, pero de inmediato una pequeña y creciente corriente eléctrica la comenzó a recorrer; Sasuke se estaba moviendo lentamente, haciendo que el placer la invadiera por completo._

_Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a gemir muy fuerte, ni siquiera le importaba que Naruto o alguno de los chicos la fuesen a oír, sólo quería disfrutar al máximo de este momento, junto a la persona que siempre había amado._

_Jamás pensó que Sasuke algún día le fuese a corresponder, por eso se sentía extremadamente feliz, completamente dichosa al estar entregándose a él._

_Sasuke aumentaba cada vez más su velocidad y su fuerza. Jamás había disfrutado tanto del sexo como lo estaba haciendo ahora con Sakura, era una sensación que iba mucho más allá de lo que hubiera sentido con cualquier otra mujer, porque él había estado ya con otras, pero ninguna como ella._

_Ambos se amoldaban perfectamente, casi como si hubiesen nacido con el propósito de unirse algún día, de estar así como estaban ahora, de pertenecerse el uno al otro, moviéndose en perfecta sincronía sobre esa cama, mientras la luz de la luna y las estrellas entraba por la ventana iluminando sus rostros._

_Se miraron a los ojos mientras llegaban al clímax, lanzando un grito mezclado con el nombre del contrario, mientras que el Uchiha se derramaba completamente dentro de ella._

_Sakura estaba exhausta y el sueño la alcanzaba poco a poco, pero antes de dormir pudo decir las palabras que siempre había querido._

_-Te amo Sasuke-kun… - Le susurró. Sasuke se quedó en silencio, no pudo decir nada en ese momento, pero se acercó a ella y besó su frente, para después quedarse también dormido._

-Sakura lo siento… - Susurró acercándose a ella – Yo también… eso debí decirte aquella noche, que yo también te amo.

Sakura no podía oírlo, estaba desmayada y no sabía lo que Sasuke estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no imaginaba lo culpable que él se sentía.

-Por favor despierta… - Dijo Sasuke, acercándose tanto a ella que de pronto ya no hubo más distancia entre ambos. Había posado sus labios sobre los de ella, la estaba besando, como a la bella durmiente, quien esperaba que su príncipe azul la despertara conun beso.

¿Pero acaso Sakura despertaría con su beso?

No lo sabía, sólo sabía que quería que eso ocurriera, pues necesitaba pedirle perdón.

Continuara…

.…

**Bien, fin de este capitulo.**

**Este ha sido el único lemon SasuSaku que he hecho, que nervios.**

**En fin, ojalá les haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo ^^**

**Bye!**


	6. Extraño sentimiento

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí nos encontramos de nuevo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, les dejo el sexto capítulo.**

**Que lo disfruten ^^**

…

**Capitulo 6: Extraño sentimiento**

Llevaban un rato recorriendo las calles de Suna. En verdad era un lugar alegre y lleno de vida, lo que le daba mucho gusto a Naruto pues la última vez que estuvo allí todos lloraban la muerte de Chiyo baa-sama. Ahora era distinto, se celebraba un año más de aquella aldea y todos estaban felices por ser parte de eso.

-Mira Naruto-kun, ahí está la plaza principal – Le dijo Hinata jalando su brazo para que se dirigieran a ese lugar. No pensó antes que compartir tiempo con Hinata fuese tan agradable, sin embargo recordó que en Konoha lo esperaba Sakura; _su novia_.

Ahora mismo se sentía confundido, como si estuviera entre la espada y la pared. A Sakura siempre la había amado, siempre había deseado estar con ella y eso había sucedido, pero ahora, al ver la sonrisa dulce de Hinata –que apreciaba las luces de la aldea- todo su interior se revolvía como nunca antes, mil veces más que con Sakura.

No estaba seguro de que era ese extraño sentimiento, pero sí de que fuera lo que fuera lo averiguaría, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

-Hey Hinata, no me jales de esa manera – Pedía el rubio divertido, sin poder evitar fijar su mirada en aquel rostro angelical que parecía tan feliz. Hinata nunca podía sentirse así, siempre teniendo que estar dentro de las costumbres de su estricto clan, comportándose como toda una dama sin poder hacer o decir lo que realmente pensaba, pero quería divertirse, pasar esta noche junto a su amado Naruto-kun antes de tener que casarse con otro y perder para siempre la única oportunidad de estar con él.

Jamás pensó en toda su vida que sería obligada a casarse con su primo, alguien a quien veía como su hermano mayor, era ciertamente algo que le causaba un sentimiento desagradable, de sólo imaginar que tendría que pasar el resto de su vida con su propio hermano, porque eso era Neji para ella.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, tan fuerte que Naruto pudo notarlo y le inquietó. Tomó la mano de Hinata con fuerza y se acercó a ella.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata? – Inquirió preocupado. Al verle aquella expresión inquiera en el rostro al rubio, notando que estaba preocupado por ella, Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tanto que demostrarle, pero todo aquello se reducía a una simple sonrisa y a un montón de palabras que jamás saldrían de sus labios, sólo podía decir algo tranquilizador.

-Estoy bien Naruto-kun, no es nada – Respondió sonriendo, para después volver a bajar la mirada con tristeza en sus ojos. Odiaba pensar en que tendría que casarse ¿Cuánto faltaba para eso? ¿Cuánto para ya no poder ver nunca más a Naruto como la persona que amaba?

No, aunque así fuera, aunque se tuviera que casar con alguien más, Naruto sería siempre la persona que ella amaba, la que amaría hasta el final de sus días, de eso estaba segura.

-Hinata… ¿Segura que estás bien? – Insistió Naruto al sentir que la mano de Hinata se apretaba con más fuerza a la suya.

La ojiperla no le dijo nada, simplemente le abrazó aunque sentía que moriría de la vergüenza, pero lo necesitaba.

Naruto se sorprendió ante ese gesto y se sonrojó levemente, sintiendo un montón de mariposas en su estómago. Ciertamente esto era algo nuevo, jamás lo había sentido antes ni con Sakura. Cuando Hinata lo había abrazado su cuerpo completo se había estremecido al sentir aquella calidez que desprendía el pequeño cuerpo de la Hyûga.

La rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura –sin saber por que- y la abrazó con más fuerza. De alguna manera podía sentir que Hinata necesitaba ser confortada, necesitaba refugiarse en alguien con desesperación, y si él era esa persona, lo aceptaría encantado.

-Naruto-kun… - Susurró Hinata de pronto, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del rubio, aferrando sus manos con fuerza a la tela de su ropa – Naruto-kun, yo no quiero hacerlo… te juro que no quiero…

-¿De que hablas Hinata? – Preguntó Naruto preocupado, pero se quedó sin habla al verla levantar la mirada, clavando sus ojos claros en los de él.

Hinata tenía lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y Naruto no comprendía que podía estar pasándole, sólo sentía unas inmensas ganas de protegerla, de detener ese llanto, de que Hinata volviera a sonreír.

En un momento se sorprendió a si mismo acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla de la ojiperla, y al otro segundo uniendo sus labios a los de ella en un cálido y dulce beso. Fue un roce suave, que duró sólo unos segundos, pero que provocó en los dos una descarga de sensaciones que jamás habían experimentado antes.

0000000000000

Unas horas antes en Konoha…

Sentía una extraña calidez sobre sus labios y una suave caricia sobre su mejilla. Abrió sus ojos verdes con lentitud, observando como él se le quedaba viendo fijamente, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro que jamás esperó ver en esos ojos que sólo demostraban frialdad e incluso crueldad.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí? – Cuestionó intentando pararse, pero aún se sentía mareada así que no lo consiguió, en lugar de eso casi se desmayó de nuevo.

-Sakura ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó Sasuke, quien logro sostenerla a tiempo, pero Sakura rápidamente apartó sus manos.

-¿Qué te importa? Que yo sepa sólo soy una molestia para ti, así que mejor lárgate y déjame en paz – Pidió sin mirarlo, porque seguía tan estúpidamente enamorada que cualquier gesto de arrepentimiento le haría perdonarlo, cosa que de verdad no quería hacer, no podía hacerlo después de haber sido humillada de tal manera.

-¿Por qué eres así? Sé que te hice daño, que te hice sufrir, pero al menos déjame hablar una vez ¿No te parece que estás siendo injusta?

La pelirrosa le miró sorprendida ¿Ella era injusta? ¿Y entonces que había sido él cuando le robó su virginidad y después la hizo sentir un desecho humano?

-¿Tú crees que yo soy injusta? ¿Tú crees que estás sufriendo por mi indiferencia? – Cuestionó tratando de no volver a llorar, no iba a hacerlo rente a él – Sólo te pago con la misma moneda que tú me has pagado a mí durante años, porque ya me cansé de ser la estúpida enamorada que lo daba todo por ti, que creía ciegamente que algún día ibas a hacerme caso. Tú sólo me has hecho sufrir, desde que abandonaste la aldea… yo te rogué que te quedaras y tú solo me hiciste a un lado como siempre – La chica le miró con tanto dolor, que el azabache sintió una especie de daga clavarse en su corazón, un filo que le dolía hasta el alma – Y luego cuando volviste te burlaste nuevamente de mí. No me pidas que olvide todo eso y haga como si nada pasó, no puedo…

-Sakura… perdóname… - Habló por fin, al darse cuenta que la había herido tanto, a tal grado de que ella ahora sólo lo despreciaba – Perdóname… sé que te he lastimado, sé que esa noche te hice a un lado, pero sólo estaba intentando… sólo traté de no meterte en todo eso, no quería que también fueras una traidora de la aldea…

-¡Yo lo hubiera hecho con gusto por ti! – Lo interrumpió la pelirrosa, que aunque no quería, había vuelto a llorar.

Se levantó de la camilla y pasó de largo a Sasuke, quien aún seguía sorprendido por todo lo que ella le había dicho. Sakura abrió la puerta, pero antes de irse se volteó, mirando a Sasuke de reojo.

-Yo te amo, pero no pienso seguir humillándome… - Bajó la mirada – Naruto me quiere y me respeta, no como tú, que no conoces ninguna de esas palabras – Después de eso abandonó la sala, dejando al azabache totalmente sorprendido, pues jamás alguien le había dicho cosas que le dolieran tanto, pero sabía que era cierto.

-¿Qué hago para que me perdones? – Se preguntó confundido, pues en estos momentos sólo quería su perdón.

0000000000000

Ella se encontraba en aquel campo de entrenamiento, mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro. Se sentía triste y no podía negarlo, la expresión de su rostro la delataba ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Había algo para evitar que el amor de su vida se casara con otra persona?

-Demonios… - Susurró mientras soltaba un suspiro. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, como si tuviera las manos atadas, casi condenada a un destino cruel e inevitable. Como decía Neji: "_Cada quien tiene un propio destino que le ha sido asignado antes de nacer_" y al pensar en esas palabras… ¿Acaso su destino no era estar junto a Neji?

Tal vez era cierto, ese amor que sentía por él era sólo uno más de los que iba a sentir en toda su vida, tal vez ella no debía estar a su lado, tal vez sólo lo estaba atando injustamente, impidiendo su felicidad.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si él se casaba con Hinata sería el líder del clan, ambos iban a ser los líderes ¿No era eso lo que él siempre había deseado? ¿Dejar de ser un miembro de la rama secundaria y ser reconocido?

-Seguro que es eso… ya lo entiendo… - La joven de cabello castaño bajó la mirada con tristeza, pues de pronto se sentía una intrusa, alguien que no debía estar interfiriendo entre Neji y su clan, ella no iba a obligarlo a seguir a su lado, ya era suficiente.

Se puso de pie justo al oír los pasos de alguien sobre la hierba, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos blancos que la miraban serenamente. Un encuentro tras otro, siempre estaba aquella serenidad en sus ojos, como si nada más le preocupara cuando estaban juntos, como si nada más existiese.

Pero Tenten sabía que no era así, todo lo demás estaba ahí, todos existían, todos y no sólo ellos dos, no sólo su propio mundo, eso no era más que una fantasía que se había creado para no sentirse sola.

-Tenten… - Le dijo Neji, cambiando su semblante por un rostro algo preocupado, al notar las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban en el rostro de su "novia" porque a pesar de serlo, no se lo habían dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Gai-sensei o a Lee, todos pensaban que eran simplemente amigos, pero desde hace tiempo esa amistad se habían convertido en algo más, en aquel mismo lugar donde se juntaban para entrenar.

-Neji, tengo que hablar contigo – Dijo Tenten, ignorando la mirada de preocupación que tenía el castaño. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza – Lo siento Neji pero… esto que hay entre nosotros debe terminar.

-¿Qué dices? – Cuestionó sorprendido, incluso creyendo que había oído mal ¿Cómo podía ella hacerle esto?

-Así es, tú vas a casarte y yo no quiero interferir más en tu vida – La chica se secó las lágrimas y le miró con una sonrisa fingida – Fue muy hermoso mientras duró, pero hay que ser realistas, esto jamás hubiese funcionado.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Por qué estás acabando con lo nuestro así? Te dije que no iba a dejar que nos separaran… ¿Y ahora eres tú quien me deja? – Discutió el Hyûga, que lejos de sentirse enfadado estaba dolido, se sentía traicionado, pues él pensó que ella lo apoyaría, que estaría a su lado, no que lo abandonaría cuando más la necesitaba - ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto Tenten?

-No te estoy haciendo nada, todo lo que hago es por ti, para que tú seas feliz – Respondió la castaña sin mirarlo a los ojos, pues sentía que se iba a arrepentir si lo hacía - ¡Todo lo que quiero es que te olvides de mí, porque sólo te traerá problemas estar a mi lado!

-¡Eso a mí no me importa! – Gritó Neji tan alto como sus pulmones y sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron, pero aún así no logró convencerla, pues ella sólo deseaba verlo feliz.

-¡Pero a mí sí! ¡Ya no quiero estar contigo Neji entiéndelo! – Después de eso Tenten se fue corriendo, chocando levemente su hombro con el de Neji al pasar a su lado, pero él no intentó seguirla, si ella lo abandonaba no iría tras sus pasos, no le rogaría, él no era esa clase de persona.

-De acuerdo… - Susurró apretando sus puños – Si así lo quieres, esto se ha acabado…

0000000000000

¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento? ¿Acaso era amor? ¿Una persona como él era capaz de amar? Un traidor que sólo hacía sufrir a los demás ¿Era posible?

-¿De verdad… siento esto por Sakura? – Se preguntó mientras agarraba con firmeza la tela de su camisa, justo en la parte en donde debía latir su corazón, pero no lo sentía, antes pensaba que no tenía uno, pero ahora, cada vez que la veía, de pronto ese corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente. Sonrió de medio lado al sentir por fin sus latidos – Parece que sí tengo uno – Se dijo con expresión de ironía.

Las calles de Konoha estaban oscuras, sólo algunos faros las iluminaban, pero no había casi nadie, ya todos se debían encontrar durmiendo y él esperaba hacer lo mismo, dormir y dejar de pensar en ella aunque sea un rato.

Al dar unos cuantos pasos se encontró con una de sus antiguas compañeras de la academia, ahora la mejor amiga de Sakura, la cual al velo hizo un gesto de desagrado, cosa totalmente opuesta a lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado, pues Sasuke recordaba que también se pasaba pegada a su brazo y colgada de su cuello como si fuese un mono.

-Hola Ino – La saludó sin poner ninguna expresión en su rostro, después de todo no necesitaba de esas cosas. La rubia pareció mirarle de pies a cabeza, casi preguntándose como había podido convertirse en lo que era ahora; un ser despiadado.

-Hola Sasuke – Le dijo a secas, sin el kun (según ella al único que podía decirle así era a su novio Sai). Se tardó unos segundos en decir algo más, pues no sabía que decirle a él - ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó al fin.

-Bien, supongo…

-Eso me imagino – Dijo Ino sonriéndole, aunque por dentro tuviera ganas de gritarle a la cara que era un desgraciado por lo que le había hecho a Sakura, pero no podía hacerlo pues su amiga le hizo jurar que Sasuke jamás sabría de su embarazo – Bueno, yo tengo que irme, con tu permiso Sasuke.

La rubia trató de pasarlo de largo, pero en un momento él la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca.

-Espera, no te vayas aún, tú tienes que decirme que le pasa a Sakura – Exigió en tono demandante, pero Ino no se dejó intimidar y rápidamente se soltó del agarre de él, aunque luego le miró con una sonrisa.

-¿De que hablas? Que yo sepa a ella no le pasa nada – Mintió lo mejor que pudo, pero Sasuke no era un idiota y definitivamente había encontrado la mentira en el tono algo nervioso de su voz y en esa sonrisa falsa.

-Se desmayó hoy frente a mí, y si no me dices que tiene juro que lo averiguaré por mí mismo, pero lo sabré a fin de cuentas.

-Suerte intentándolo – Fue todo lo que dijo Ino, quien al cabo de unos segundos salió corriendo de lugar, pues no quería que él le fuese a sacar la verdad, tal vez utilizando alguna de sus técnicas oculares.

-Maldita sea… ¿Cómo lo puedo saber? – Se preguntó, pues se sentía tan frustrado que no era capaz de pensar en un buen plan, lo que le dijo a Ino sólo fue por decirlo.

0000000000000

En Suna…

-Quiero informar a toda Suna que dentro de unos meses me casaré con mi prometida Matsuri – Anunciaba Gaara en frente de todos los habitantes de su aldea, sonriendo de una forma que a algunos les parecía irreal, sin siquiera importarle las caras de disgusto de algunos miembros del consejo, los cuales no estaban de acuerdo con la relación por considerar que la Kunoichi no era suficiente para ser la esposa del Kazekage, pero ante esa queja Gaara les informó que ella era simplemente perfecta, por lo que se tuvieron que quedar con las ganas de protestar.

Matsuri simplemente se sonrojó ante los aplausos de toda la aldea, pues aunque estaba más feliz que nunca le daba vergüenza que todos supieran que se iba a casar. Al mirar a su futuro esposo no podía evitar soltar una leve sonrisa, aún le parecía extraño cuando recordaba que todos los días el simplemente la mirada seriamente y casi ni le hablaba. Había sido un duro camino para conquistar su corazón, pero había valido la pena todo el esfuerzo, todas las cosas que hizo para que él la mirara aunque sea un poco, ya fuesen los chocolates de San Valentín y las cartas de amor anónimas, hasta que un día él se enteró de quien las escribía. Ciertamente había sido lo más vergonzoso de su vida, pero al menos fue correspondida.

Después de dar su discurso y de informar su compromiso, Gaara bajó del pequeño escenario que habían puesto en medio de la plaza principal, encontrándose con su mejor amigo abajo.

-Hey, supongo que seré el padrino ¿Cierto? – Bromeó Naruto mientras sonreía, pero vio a Gaara asentir con la cabeza, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco.

-Claro que sí, de hecho iba a pedírtelo – Respondió el pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba con delicadeza la mano de su prometida - ¿Verdad que sí Matsuri?

-Así es, Gaara dijo que sólo Naruto-san podía ser nuestro padrino, por eso te invitó a esto Naruto-san – Dijo la castaña sonriendo. Naruto también sonrió, se sentía feliz de haber sido escogido por su amigo para algo tan importante para él.

Hinata por su parte, no hacía más que observar la situación desde lejos. En este lugar, dos personas estaban felices por su futura unión, pero ella se sentía infeliz y triste, ella también iba a casarse y no le emocionaba para nada la idea.

En ese momento recordó en el pequeño beso que ella y Naruto se habían dado. Se sonrojó completamente, pues en ese momento hasta se le había olvidado que solía desmayarse siempre que él se le acercaba ¿Por qué ahora no?

Y la pregunta más importante ¿Por qué Naruto la besó? Ahora se veía tan normal como siempre, pero ella estaba aún más confundida que cuando empezó la misión.

-"_Naruto-kun… ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Acaso habrá alguna forma de que tú me quieras?" _– Pensó bajando la mirada, porque dentro de ella crecía aún más ese extraño sentimiento.

Continuara…

.…

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Bye!**


	7. Aguas termales

**Hola!**

**Bueno, gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido y regreso con un nuevo capítulo, más relajado que los anteriores y con algo de comedia para que no se aburran.**

**Espero que les guste, y en el siguiente tendrán lemon jojo.**

…

**Capitulo 7: Aguas termales**

Le había dicho Tsunade que esto era bueno para relajarse y ciertamente lo era; las aguas termales de Konoha eran deliciosas, y más para una mujer que se encontraba en estado.

—Que delicia… - Susurró Sakura mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre una piedra que estaba a su espalda. Todo este día había sido estresante por la culpa de Sasuke, así que necesitaba olvidarlo aunque sea un momento – Bebé ¿Cuándo crees que te comiences a notar? – Se preguntó con una sonrisa, que al cabo de unos segundos desapareció - ¿Qué le diré a Naruto? Seguro que él me odiará por esto… ¿Qué he hecho…?

De pronto se sentía la peor persona del mundo, pues Naruto no merecía para nada lo que ella le había hecho, aunque ya no había vuelta de hoja, y después de todo lo que le hizo Sasuke se lo merecía por ser una infiel.

—Aún así… tú no tienes la culpa de mis errores – Dijo volviendo a acariciar su vientre, pues ciertamente ese bebé era el único que no tenía culpa en esto.

0000000000000

—Y-yo no sé Matsuri-san, en Konoha tampoco iba a las aguas termales, así que… no sé si sea buena idea ir ahora – Decía Hinata mientras ella y Matsuri caminaban por los pasillos de aquel establecimiento. La castaña sólo le miró con una sonrisa.

—Vamos Hinata-chan, es divertido ir de vez en cuando, además los baños de chicos y chicas están separados si es lo que te preocupa – Al oírla Hinata se sonrojo inmediatamente, pues era precisamente eso lo que le preocupaba ¿Qué pasaba si Naruto volvía a verla desnuda? No quería ni imaginar lo vergonzoso que sería eso.

—Está bien Matsuri-san – Dijo bajando la mirada. Matsuri le tomó la mano y la llevó corriendo hacia el lugar en donde se iban a bañar.

—¡Démonos prisa entonces, y sólo llámame Matsuri! – Le gritó con una sonrisa, mientras que la ojiperla sólo sonrió.

Hinata estaba demasiado acostumbrada a los formalismos, le era muy difícil encontrar un amigo de verdad, alguien en quien pudiera confiar y no tuviera que tratarle de la forma estricta que su clan le imponía. Cuando conoció a Matsuri la primera vez, fue en aquella misión de rescate, en ese momento le pareció una buena persona pero no cruzó palabras con ella. Después la había visto aquí en Suna y se llevaron muy bien al instante, pero como ahora la castaña era la prometida del Kazekage pensaba en que debía tenerle mayor respeto, aunque eso a Matsuri no le interesaba para nada, seguía siendo la misma chica sencilla de siempre.

Las dos entraron al lugar, notando una enorme fuente de aguas termales. Hinata sonrió un poco al notar la pared que dividía los baños.

—Se ve muy relajante – Susurró más para si.

Por su parte, Matsuri ya se encontraba quitándose la ropa para entrar, así que apenas lo hizo se lanzó al agua caliente, salpicando un poco a Hinata.

—Matsuri-san, es decir… Matsuri, espérame – Dijo Hinata haciendo un puchero y tan rápido como su amiga se despojó de todas sus ropas y se metió al agua, aunque ella fue menos escandalosa y entró caminando, mientras veía a la castaña nadar divertida – De verdad te gusta esto ¿No es verdad?

—Lo que pasa es que aquí en Suna esto de las aguas termales es un verdadero lujo, recuerda que estamos en medio del desierto, por eso me encanta venir aquí – Respondió Matsuri con las mejillas sonrojadas debido al calor y al vapor. Miró de reojo los "atributos" de Hinata y se sorprendió – Wow Hinata-chan… tienes unas cosas muy grandes ¿Qué comes para estar así?

—¿Eh? – Hinata se sonrojó completamente con aquella pregunta y se miró muy avergonzada – N-no lo sé ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Es obvio ¿No? – Dijo Matsuri apuntándose a si misma y luego a la ojiperla – La diferencia es notoria… y bueno… no es que te tenga envidia ni nada, pero… - La castaña comenzó a sonrojarse y escondió la mitad de su rostro bajo el agua mientras miraba hacia su costado, para luego volver a salir – Creo que a Gaara le gustaría que yo fuera así.

—¿T-tú crees? – Hinata estaba muy avergonzada, más por lo que iba a preguntar – ¿Gaara-san y tú…? ¿Ustedes… ustedes hacen eso?

—Todavía no – Respondió la castaña, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería Hinata con eso – Es que… acordamos hacerlo en nuestra noche de bodas pero… bueno, igual nos hemos acariciado un poquito – Dijo totalmente avergonzada.

Hinata estaba aún peor, ella no tenía ni idea de esas cosas por lo que el color rojo de su cara la hacía parecer un verdadero tomate.

—Y-ya veo… pero… - La Hyûga suspiró y luego sonrió dulcemente – Por la forma en que te veía Gaara-san, yo creo que él te ama de la forma en que tú eres y no necesitas cambiar para hacerlo más feliz, él te escogió por como eres ahora y creo que eso es lo importante.

Matsuri estaba algo sorprendida por esas palabras, pero pensó que Hinata tenía razón, así que sonrió con alegría.

—Tienes razón, gracias Hinata-chan y por cierto… - La chica se acercó a Hinata como queriendo contarle un secreto, vigilando que no hubiera nadie cerca - ¿Estás saliendo con Naruto-san?

—¿Con Naruto-kun? – El rostro de Hinata volvió a sonrojarse, mientras que su corazón le daba fuertes golpes en el pecho recordando ese pequeño beso que se habían dado hace unas horas en el festival – N-no, Naruto-kun tiene novia… y… yo… - Bajó la mirada pues no quería recordar que se iba a casar, no quería decirlo tampoco, así que volvió a sonreír ocultando su tristeza – Él y yo sólo somos amigos.

—Ya veo… - Fue todo lo que dijo Matsuri, quien se dio cuenta de que Hinata ocultaba algo por su expresión de tristeza, pero no quiso decir nada más para no hacerla sentir mal.

En ese momento ninguna notó que desde una ventana, un sujeto les tomaba fotos con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.

0000000000000

—¡Ah! – Soltó un suspiro de relajación el rubio cuando por fin sintió como el agua caliente se esparcía alrededor de su cuerpo. Se sentía muy tenso por todo lo que había pasado con Hinata, sobre todo por el beso que se habían dado

¿Pero por que razón la había besado?

En ese momento sólo sintió el impulso de hacerlo, de querer rozar esos dulces labios y detener las lágrimas que lejos de hacerle lucir peor, sólo la hacían más bella. Debía admitir una vez más que Hinata era hermosa, era una chica preciosa y esa personalidad de ángel la hacía aún más bella ¿Pero que estaba pasándole con ella? Antes ni se hubiera fijado en ella, pero desde que la misión había comenzado, al mismo tiempo él había comenzado a sentir algo más por Hinata, algo más allá de una simple amistad.

Pero enseguida recordó que ahora no estaba solo. Era cierto, tenía una novia; la chica que siempre amó y que siempre quiso que estuviera a su lado, su amada Sakura-chan. Pero de alguna forma, no se sentía igual con ella desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Y que pasaba con el regreso de Sasuke? ¿Acaso mientras él estaba fuera Sakura no había corrido a sus brazos? Lo más probable era que sí, aunque no quisiera pensar en eso.

—Demonios… mi cabeza es un caos – Se quejó mientras se revolvía su rubia y mojada cabellera.

Los ojos aguamarina del Kazekage se posaron sobre su confundido amigo, soltando un suspiro.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? – Preguntó con cierta curiosidad. Naruto le miró frunciendo el ceño y Gaara lo adivinó inmediatamente - ¿Problemas con chicas?

—Sí – Respondió Naruto bajando la mirada – Pero no quiero hablar de eso, así que mejor ¿Por qué no me cuentas como es todo esto de tu repentina boda? Quiero enterarme por la primera fuente.

—Pues no es nada del otro mundo, me enamoré y me casaré, fin de la historia – Respondió el pelirrojo entrando en el agua finalmente, pero Naruto enseguida le miró con una sonrisa algo pícara.

—Ya dime la verdad ¿La dejaste embarazada cierto?

Gaara enrojeció por un momento, pero al cabo de unos segundos su expresión volvió a ser la misma de siempre, ignorando la insistencia del rubio por saber su respuesta.

—Claro que no, ella y yo aún no… - Pero justo cuando iba a terminar su respuesta, el grito de alguien llamó su atención, un grito que venía desde la zona femenina.

—¡Pervertido! – Escuchó la voz de su prometida, por lo que se puso de pie inmediatamente al igual que lo hizo Naruto y ninguno esperó para saltar la pared de madera.

0000000000000

Después de darse su relajante baño Sakura salió dispuesta a irse a su casa. Tenia muchísima hambre y tenía antojo de algo dulce, así que se estaba dando prisa para llegar pues quería comer lo antes posible.

Guardó todas sus cosas en un pequeño bolso rosa y corrió hacia su casa, mientras pensaba en como le iba a contar a sus padres que estaba embarazada, pues aún no lo había hecho y la verdad era que temía cual fuese su reacción.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que alguien la seguía, una persona observaba atentamente cada uno de sus pasos, hasta llegar a su casa. Pero esa persona no se detuvo ahí, sino que subió hasta el segundo piso, esperando junto a la ventana de la chica, hasta que esta subiera.

0000000000000

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Gritó Naruto al llegar al lado de las chicas, notando como un tipo con la cara cubierta miraba casi babeando a las dos chicas desnudas, las cuales sólo se cubrían el cuerpo con sus manos sin salir del agua.

Gaara llegó también y notó al mismo tipo, por lo que se llenó de rabia de sólo pensar en que podría haber visto desnuda a su novia, por lo que rápidamente dirigió un poco de arena hacia ese lugar, la cual sacó de su calabaza que estaba recostada junto a una pared del lado delos chicos.

—¡Maldito pervertido! – Gritó molesto. El sujeto pervertido se dio cuenta de que el Kazekage le había visto y se murió del miedo, tanto que casi se hizo en los pantalones.

—¡Lo siento! – Gritó saliendo disparado por la ventana, pero al menos había logrado tomar muy buenas fotos.

—¡No te atrevas a volver! – Gritó el rubio alzando su puño, pues se moría de los celos pensando en que ese imbécil había visto desnuda a la dulce Hinata.

—¿Están bien? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, quien dejó de hacer su técnica para mirar a las chicas, notando sólo como ambas estaba completamente sonrojadas mientras lo observaban a él y al rubio, pues debido a lo rápido que fue todo ninguno notó que estaban desnudos.

—¡G-Gaara! – Gritó Matsuri avergonzada y metiéndose bajo el agua. Igual hizo Hinata, quien no podía creer que ahora había sido ella quien vio desnudo a Naruto.

Los dos hombres sólo se cubrieron con sus manos.

0000000000000

—Que rico se ve esto – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras miraba terminado su nuevo postre de helado de chocolate, crema y un poco de leche con chispas de colores. Después de eso tomó una cuchara y corrió hacia su habitación, sentándose en la cama para comer aquel delicioso plato.

La persona la observaba desde la ventana, tratando de averiguar que haría ahora, que pasaba con ella, pero sólo la veía comer cada vez más animada, hasta que finalmente terminó.

—Todavía quiero más… - Se quejó, pues se sentía muerta del hambre debido al embarazo. Quien la observaba sólo pudo pensar en que glotona era y una gotita surcó su frente.

Sakura se puso de pie dispuesta a buscar otra cosa de comer, pero antes miro algo que estaba sobre el tocador. Era una foto enmarcada, pero no era cualquier foto, sino que era la de su primera ecografía, la que había hecho Tsunade hace unos días, la primera foto de su bebé.

—Mi bebé… - Susurró con una sonrisa, pues la idea de ser madre ahora ya no la hacía infeliz, al contrario, era muy bonito pensar en eso. Llevó una mano a su vientre y dejó la fotografía en su sitio - ¿Cuándo vas a nacer hijito? Ya no puedo esperar.

Después de eso salió de su habitación, mientras la persona de la ventana abría sus ojos con total sorpresa, pues no podía creer lo que había oído.

—Sakura… ¿Está embarazada? – Se preguntó cuando finalmente la luz de la calle iluminó su rostro. Sus ojos negros sólo podían mostrar sorpresa y confusión.

Sasuke no se esperaba algo como esto.

Continuara…

…

**Bueno, gracias una vez más y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto.**

**¡Bye!**


	8. Recuerdos de ti

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy trayéndoles la conti de éste fic, que se suponía era para el 16, pero en fin, la dejaré ahora mismo porque sino después me olvido.**

**Lo que pasa es que me he propuesto actualizar todos mis fics una vez al mes, así no me atraso tanto, pero bueno, aquí estamos cinco días antes ^^**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y la advertencia es que contiene lemon ¿SasuSaku? ¿NaruHina? No, es NejiTen, el primero que hago, así que sean comprensivas conmigo xDDD**

**xxxx**

**Capítulo 8: Recuerdos de ti**

Lo acababa de escuchar de sus propios labios; Sakura iba a tener un bebé, ella estaba embarazada ¿Acaso era su hijo?

Se llevó una mano a su frente, cubriendo la mitad derecha de su rostro mientras su expresión aún era de sorpresa.

—Un hijo… - Susurró confundido, pero ahora lo entendía todo, ahora comprendía por que Sakura se estaba comportando de esa manera con él, ella estaba embarazada y por eso se sentía doblemente herida.

Había sido el idiota más idiota en toda la historia de la humanidad, tanto así que en éste momento no tenía ni la menor idea de que iba a hacer, sólo pudo sentir una cosa y eso eran deseos de ver aquella fotografía.

Con cuidado se escabulló dentro de la habitación de Sakura y se acercó al mueble en donde descansaba la foto de su bebé, porque sería demasiado idiota dudar que era suyo, sabía que había robado la virginidad de la peli rosa y que definitivamente ella no podría haber estado con Naruto después de eso, Naruto no era más que un tonto enamorado que no se atrevería a hacer nada sin el consentimiento de ella.

Su mano se acercó algo temblorosa, hasta que tomó el marco de color café claro, observando la imagen en blanco y negro.

Ciertamente no era nada fácil distinguir algo ahí, pero de alguna forma podía sentirlo, podía sentir que ese pequeño ser que se estaba formando llevaba su sangre, sería un Uchiha y sería el mejor.

—No puedo creerlo – Alcanzó a musitar, cuando de pronto sintió como los pasos de Sakura se acercaban a la habitación. Rápidamente dejó al fotografía en el lugar exacto donde la había encontrado y se lanzó por la ventana, sin molestarse en cerrar el vidrio.

La peli rosa abrió la puerta de su habitación y se sentó en su cama a comer su delicioso postre, pero una suave ventisca la distrajo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su ventana estaba abierta.

—¿Eh? Que extraño, juro que estaba cerrada – Se dijo algo confusa, pero simplemente se acercó y la cerró – A lo mejor no me di cuenta antes.

Por su parte, Sasuke había corrido hacia su casa aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de descubrir. Esto era más de lo que había pensado, mucho más, pues no imaginó que Sakura terminaría esperando un hijo de él, sin embargo no era algo que le desagradara.

—Tengo que recuperarte Sakura, tengo que hacer que te vuelvas a enamorar de mí – Dijo sonriendo levemente, a su más puro y arrogante estilo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Cálmate Hinata-chan, en verdad no fue para tanto – Le dijo Matsuri a una sonrojada Hinata, la cual no era capaz de dormiré debido a que aún no olvidaba la impresión que se había llevado hace un rato en las aguas termales.

Matsuri había estado tratando de calmarla desde hace rato, pero no tenía demasiado éxito cuando ella misma no podía olvidarse de lo que había visto. Gaara ya le parecía guapo desde antes, pero ahora que le había visto completamente desnudo no sabía si sería capaz de volver a verlo a la cara sin dejar volar su imaginación.

—No, no, no – Se dijo agitando su cabeza de un lado al otro, captando la atención de la ojiperla.

—¿Lo ves? No soy la única, Matsuri-san… fue muy vergonzoso… - Dijo Hinata escondiendo su rostro con una almohada, mientras que su sonrojo aumentaba un poco. Ambas estaban en una habitación pequeña, en la cual había dos futones, uno para cada una.

—Sí que lo fue… pero… pero… - Matsuri comenzó a sonrojarse una vez más, sonriendo levemente – Ay soy una pervertida por estar deseando esto.

—Así que sí lo pensaste – Hinata sonrió y soltó un suspiro, dejando el cojín a su lado y liberando su rostro – La verdad es que… yo también… Naruto-kun siempre me ha parecido guapo y…

—Y estás enamorada de él ¿Verdad? – La interrumpió la castaña, logrando hacer que la ojiperla se sorprendiera un poco por su afirmación.

—N-no… - Negó, rápidamente, pero Matsuri no le creyó una sola palabra, ella sabía de sobra lo que era estar enamorada de un hombre que no se daba cuenta de ello, por eso entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de Hinata.

—Hinata-chan, no tienes para que ocultármelo, puedo darme cuenta a distancia de lo que sientes por él y no deberías avergonzarte, el amor es algo muy hermoso – Le dijo sonriendo, recostándose sobre su futón pero sin cubrir su cuerpo – Yo te entiendo, he pasado por lo mismo, también pensé que jamás sería correspondida, pero ahora voy a casarme.

—¿Cómo fue que Gaara-san se dio cuenta de tus sentimientos? – Preguntó Hinata con curiosidad, mientras se recostaba boca abajo observando la expresión pensativa de la chica.

—Bueno… fue algo gracioso, todo fue gracias a un pequeño accidente – Respondió Matsuri sonriendo al recordarlo – No imaginé que él me diría todas esas cosas…

—_¡Matsuri! – Gritó Temari logrando asustarla y haciéndola dar un salto enorme por la sorpresa, tanto que la carta que Matsuri tenía en sus manos cayó al suelo – Hey, lo siento no quería asustarte – Le dijo riendo la rubia._

—_Está bien Temari-san – Dijo Matsuri sonriendo amablemente. Se dispuso a recoger la carta, pero en ese momento se apareció Kankuro muy sonriente, chocando con ella y tirando un montón de cartas al suelo, ya que todas ellas las había recibido por el día de San Valentín._

_-Ah, lo siento Matsuri no te vi – Se disculpó el castaño apenado. Se agachó a recoger sus cartas muy sonriente y Matsuri comenzó a buscar la suya._

_-¿De donde has sacado tanto papel inútil Kankuro? – Interrogó Temari con el ceño fruncido, pero su hermano sólo sonrió orgulloso, poniéndose de pie y dejando de recoger, mientras que Matsuri seguía buscando su carta apresurada entre aquel montón, ya que iba dirigida a Gaara y en ella expresaba todos sus sentimientos por él, pero ésta vez no era anónima como todas las otras, ésta estaba firmada con su nombre y cuando había intentado dársela se había arrepentido y pensaba quemarla para desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra, sin embargo su destino era caprichoso y le hizo tomar la carta equivocada._

—_Son las cartas de todas mis admiradoras en la aldea ¿Verdad que soy muy codiciado? – Decía el castaño, sin embargo Temari no le dio importancia._

—_Gaara recibió el triple – Le informó haciendo que la sonrisa de Kankuro se congelara, al mismo tiempo que el corazón de Matsuri se oprimía._

—"_Es verdad… Gaara-sama tiene un montón de chicas más que están enamoradas de él ¿Qué me hace pensar que él me escogería? Será mejor que queme la carta como había pensado" – Ante su reflexión, la castaña se puso de pie y luego de despedirse apropiadamente, corrió con la carta en su mano, aferrándola hasta llegar al punto de arrugar el papel._

_Más tarde, mientras ella se encontraba cenando sola en su casa, sintió que alguien tocaba a su puerta con desesperación. Frunció el ceño y se preguntó quien la molestaría a esa hora, pero al abrir la puerta se quedó con la boca abierta._

—_¡Gaara-sama! – Exclamó sorprendida la castaña, sin embargo reparó en la expresión de completo desagrado que él tenía en su rostro, cosa que la extrañó - ¿Sucede algo malo?_

—_¿Qué significa esto Matsuri? – Cuestionó Gaara molesto mientras le enseñaba la carta que tenía en sus manos. _

_Matsuri lo miró horrorizada ¿Cómo podía tener la carta él si ella la había quemado hace unas horas? Entonces recordó en incidente con Kankuro y dedujo que se había equivocado de carta._

—_¿No me vas a responder? ¿Te quedarás mirando el suelo eternamente? – Preguntó el pelirrojo aún en tono de enfado, muy pocas veces Matsuri lo había visto así y se sintió triste de que su carta fuese la causante de eso, porque sólo podía significar que él no sentía lo mismo._

—_Perdóneme Gaara-sama, no volverá a ocurrir – Se disculpó avergonzada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y se fijó de reojo en que él aún permanecía ahí de pie, mirándola – Por favor, no me mire así, ya sé que usted no acepta mis sentimientos._

—_Nunca me lo dijiste… - Habló Gaara, en un tono que Matsuri identificó como triste, pero no lo entendió – Cada vez que estabas conmigo pensé… pensé que yo… que idiota he sido, estabas enamorada de mi hermano._

—_¿Eh? – Exclamó la castaña desconcertada y dejando de llorar de una sola vez - ¿De Kankuro-san? _

—_Claro ¿Qué no le escribiste ésta carta a él? – Preguntó el Kazekage bajando la mirada. Se dio la vuelta y quiso salir – Deberías saber que Kankuro sólo te ve como una amiga – Dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta, sin embargo la mano de la castaña le detuvo, reteniéndolo con fuerza._

—_Gaara-sama, esa carta no era para Kankuro-san, e-era para usted – Confesó Matsuri totalmente avergonzada, mientras que Gaara se daba la vuelta y la observaba sorprendido – Y-yo siempre he estado enamorada de usted… hubo un mal entendido pero… lo siento… - Se disculpó soltándole y bajando la mirada – Gaara-sama lo siento mucho… usted jamás sentiría lo mismo que yo y… - Pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que sus labios fueron sellados por los del Kazekage, dejándola con los ojos abiertos de la impresión._

_Su corazón se aceleró y pronto cerró sus ojos, disfrutando al máximo de aquel dulce beso, su primer beso._

—¡Que romántico! – Exclamó Hinata emocionada al oír la historia. Matsuri asintió con la cabeza y cubrió su cuerpo, pues ya había comenzado a darle frío.

—Lo fue Hinata-chan, fue el momento más lindo de mi vida, Gaara me correspondió y a partir de ese momento nos hicimos novios – Dijo la chica sonriendo, pero cerrando de a poco sus ojos – En fin, ya es hora de dormir.

—Tienes razón, vamos a dormir – Dijo Hinata también recostándose y cubriéndose – "_Ojalá a mí me pasara algo así con Naruto-kun, sería realmente lindo" _– Pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Oh, así que fue de esa forma – Dijo Naruto mientras se cubría con el futón, viendo como su amigo Gaara también se cubría, ya que había decidido acompañarle y no irse a dormir a su casa, pues ya estaba algo aburrido de eso.

—Así es, pensé que la carta era para Kankuro y me sentí muy celoso, pero era para mí – Dijo Gaara mirando al techo - ¿Sabes? Amo a Matsuri y me alegra haberme dado cuenta a tiempo de eso, no soportaría verla con otro hombre.

—Te entiendo… - Dijo Naruto también mirando al techo, recordando por un momento a Sakura, sin embargo aquella imagen fue rápidamente reemplazada por la dulce sonrisa de Hinata, la cual se quedó en su mente por más tiempo – "_Hinata…_"

—Bueno Naruto, mañana tengo mucho trabajo y tú tienes que regresar a Konoha, así que vamos a dormir – Aconsejó el pelirrojo comenzando a cerrar sus ojos.

Naruto no dijo nada, sólo le hizo caso, pero de alguna forma pensaba en que no tenía deseos de regresar a Konoha, al menos no aún, pues quería pasar más tiempo junto a Hinata.

—"_Demonios… ¿Qué sucede conmigo?" _– Se preguntó confundido, pero al llevar una mano a su pecho y sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón, al menos pudo darse cuenta de que eso sucedía por Hinata – "_Siempre quise a Sakura-chan… pero ella jamás hizo que mi corazón latiera de ésta manera…_" – Pensó.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Maldita sea… ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto? – Se preguntaba Neji mientras le daba una fuerte patada a su cama.

Estaba más que molesto y enojado con toda esta situación; primero le "informaban" que debía contraer matrimonio con su propia prima y ahora, encima de todo eso, Tenten lo había abandonado, le había gritado en su cara que no quería absolutamente nada con él ¿Pero por que tenía que dejarlo justo en un momento como este?

Ella siempre había estado a su lado, aún en los momentos más difíciles, aún cuando él le pidió que no estuviera ahí, siempre le apoyaba en sus entrenamientos, en sus batallas, en todo, pero ahora… ahora ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar esto si ella no estaba?

— Tenten… - Masculló, pero esta vez no enojado sino más bien triste.

Se sentó sobre su cama y al cerrar sus ojos pudo recordar algo que había sido sin duda uno de los más bellos momentos a su lado.

—_Neji… - Le susurró ella al oído, mientras sentía como las manos del castaño se deslizaban con delicadeza por su espalda. _

_Se encontraban en casa de Tenten, en su habitación, completamente solos. Neji estaba sentado sobre la cama, mientras que Tenten estaba sentada sobre él con sus piernas abiertas y rodeando las caderas del Hyûga. Estaban besándose, acariciándose el uno al otro._

—_Tenten… ¿Estás segura? – Le preguntó Neji, alejándose de pronto. Tenten le miró un tanto divertida y asintió con la cabeza._

—_¿Desde cuando te importa preguntar primero? – Bromeó la chica. Neji sonrió y la levantó en sus brazos, haciendo que ella cayera debajo de él sobre la cama._

—_No te burles, te vas a arrepentir – Le amenazó mientras acercaba su lengua al cuello de la castaña, comenzando a pasarla muy despacio y provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven._

—_Tonto… no tienes que ser brusco ¿Es que no sabes que a las mujeres se les trata con respeto? – Se quejó Tenten, pero no recibió respuesta alguna al ser sus labios sellados por los del ojiperla, quien en ese minuto sólo se disponía a disfrutar al máximo de esta noche junto a su novia._

_Había sido algo extraño, siempre se habían visto como compañeros de equipo pero durante el último tiempo eso había cambiado de forma radical. Ninguno podía negar lo que sentían al verse y tampoco quería hacerlo, por eso no se hicieron esperar demasiado para comenzar una relación de más que amigos, lo único malo era que no tendrían la aprobación del clan Hyûga y por eso lo estaban manteniendo oculto._

—_Perdón princesa, disculpe usted a este rudo he idiota hombre que sólo piensa en poseerla – Dijo el genio Hyûga, sorprendiendo a Tenten por aquella ¿Broma? Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada con las últimas palabras, vaya que esto de haberle dicho que sí a Neji le estaba afectando la cabeza, nunca le había hablado de esa manera._

—_Neji… vamos a hacerlo – Dijo la castaña volviendo a besarle en los labios. Estaba decidida, esta noche sería completamente suya._

_Neji no esperó demasiado para hacer caso a la petición de su novia, comenzando a mover sus manos por todo su cuerpo, besándola, excitándola. Sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a desatar el nudo de la remera China que siempre llevaba Tenten, aunque después de un rato de intentos fallidos se cansó y decidió literalmente rasgarla._

_Tenten lo vio sorprendida._

—_Era mi remera favorita – Dijo con tono de lamento, pero Neji sólo se encargó de quitársela y la miró a los ojos._

—_No importa, te compraré miles después si quieres – Dijo tirando la ropa hecha harapos de la joven, la cual sólo miró con tristeza su remera favorita, sin embargo no pudo quedarse así mucho tiempo al sentir como Neji comenzaba a besarla otra vez, pues ahora que la había dejado en brasier comenzaba a bajar mucho más que antes._

_Ella no quiso quedarse atrás y con prisa pasó sus manos por la espalda de Neji y como una especie de venganza, la rasgó también mientras sonreía maliciosamente, pero a Neji no pareció importarle demasiado pues estaba concentrado en besarla._

_Tenten soltó un leve gemido al sentir como Neji posaba sus labios sobre el nacimiento de sus pechos, besando toda la piel que no se encontraba cubierta por su brasier. La chica comenzó a dibujar sobre la espalda del castaño, subiendo hasta llegar a sus largos cabellos._

—_Tu cabello… me gusta tu cabello – Le dijo Tenten mientras acariciaba aquel cabello castaño oscuro. Neji pasó su mano sobre el cabello aún amarrado de Tenten y sonrió levemente._

—_Tu cabello también me gusta, deberías soltarlo – Le aconsejó mientras él mismo se encargaba de hacerlo. Sentó a Tenten sobre la cama y dejó que su cabello cayera sobre sus hombros, los cuales comenzó a besar mientras bajaba el bretel de su sujetador. Tenten lo abrazó, bajando sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, el cual comenzó a bajar mientras que Neji al fin le quitaba el broche del brasier, liberando sus pechos._

_La castaña bajó los pantalones del ojiperla hasta que él mismo se encargó de quitárselos, para que nuevamente él la recostara sobre la cama, comenzando a acariciar sus pechos con ambas manos._

—_Neji… no lo hagas – Pedía la chica sonrojada, sin embargo sabía que él no le haría caso y que ella tampoco quería que se detuviera. Gimió despacio cuando Neji atrapó uno de sus pezones con su boca, comenzando a morder y a succionar de forma sutil para no producirle dolor. La mano libre del castaño viajó hasta el borde del pantalón de la chica, sintiendo que aquella prenda le molestaba y no le permitía tocarla como quería, así que rápidamente se deshizo de ella, alejándose un poco._

—_Oye Tenten, no imaginé que eras así de hermosa – Le dijo Neji maravillado mientras observaba el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera de equipo, el cual sólo estaba cubierto por sus bragas. Tenten se cubrió y se sonrojó, mirando hacia su costado._

—_No me digas eso Neji, voy a creérmelo – Le dijo en tono de enfado, pero al sentir como Neji se volvía a recargar sobre ella, besándola en los labios, dejó que él alejara sus brazos para volver a descubrirla._

—_Tienes que creerlo, es la verdad – Aseguró al separarse para tomar un poco de aire, pero volvió a besarla una vez más, de forma aún más intensa._

_Tenten sintió de pronto una presión sobre su entrepierna, algo que se apegaba a ella y que la hizo volver a avergonzarse, pero al mismo tiempo le excitaba, porque al mirar a Neji sólo sentía deseos de ser su mujer. Neji sintió lo mismo que ella, así que sin más se deshizo de la bragas de la castaña, deslizándolas hasta el final de sus piernas._

_Separó sus muslos y se atrevió a acercar su lengua hasta la intimidad de Tenten, la cual se encontraba ya húmeda a causa de todas sus caricias. Ella se quejó levemente, completamente avergonzada, pero poco a poco se fue dejando llevar pues aquello se sentía realmente bien._

—_No tenía idea que… el genio Hyûga tuviera estas mañas… - Dijo con la respiración agitada debido a lo que Neji le hacía, más el castaño no se detuvo para responderle, sólo se limitó a continuar con lo suyo hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se estremecía del placer, entonces por fin la liberó y la miró para contestarle._

—_Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí, Tenten – Le dijo de forma misteriosa, haciendo que nuevamente la chica lo deseara, pero no sólo a ella le sucedía, él también quería estar dentro de ella, pero no imaginó que Tenten le quisiera devolver el favor._

_Ella le tomó de los hombros, haciendo que se diera la vuelta y quedando encima de él._

—_También hay cosas que no conoces de mí – Comentó divertida mientras observaba la expresión de sorpresa que ponía Neji al momento en que ella posó una de sus manos sobre su miembro, acariciándolo encima de la ropa interior. _

_Ella acercó sus labios y comenzó a besar el pecho del castaño, rodando lentamente por todo su torso, hasta llegar a la línea que marcaban sus bóxers, pero ahí no se detuvo. Sus manos tomaron la prenda por el borde, bajándola lentamente hasta dejar al descubierto el sexo de su novio._

_De principio se sorprendió, pero no quiso parecer un tonta, así que rápidamente tomó el miembro entre sus manos, acercando su lengua para comenzar a lamerlo._

—_Tenten… - Soltó Neji sin poderlo evitar, pues aquello le estaba gustando mucho, sobre todo cuando Tenten lo introdujo por completo dentro de su boca, comenzando a subir y a bajar y haciendo más placentero el acto._

_Finalmente, cuando Neji sintió que iba a llegar al clímax, Tenten se detuvo de pronto y lo observó con una sonrisa. Neji supo que ella pretendía hacerle eso desde el principio, pero no le enfadó ni nada, al contrario, ya era tiempo de terminar esto. Rápidamente la hizo quedar debajo una vez más, y mientras la miraba a los ojos comenzó a introducir su miembro en la intimidad de la castaña._

—_Neji… despacio… - Rogó Tenten, pues esta era su primera vez y podía sentir que aquella invasión le causaba un gran dolor. Neji asintió con la cabeza y continuó con su cometido, hasta llegar al final, oyendo el grito que había lanzado ella al haber roto su barrera._

_Se quedó quieto por un tiempo, esperando a que ella se acostumbrara._

—_Tenten… te amo… - Le susurró al oído, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba con leves envestidas, que pronto se hicieron mucho más rápidas y fuertes._

—_Yo… también Neji… - Respondió Tenten comenzando a gemir muy fuerte debido al placer. Neji la envistió con más fuerza, haciendo de su unión algo increíble, que ambos disfrutaban al máximo – Más rápido – Demandó la castaña, quien apenas lograba respirar con normalidad, y él sólo obedeció._

_Ya ella no sentía dolor y él sólo de dedicaba a envestirla y a besarla, explorando con su lengua la boca de la chica, hasta sentir que ambos llegaban al clímax y explotaban en un mar de placer incontenible, exclamando sus nombres en voz alta y culminando así su acto de amor._

_Neji se derramó en el interior de Tenten, la cual sólo lo miró sonriendo, manteniéndolo abrazado por el cuello._

—_Fue grandioso Neji – Aseguró la castaña, pero como veces anteriores él no dijo nada, sólo la besó para así demostrarle que él también pensaba lo mismo._

Esa había sido la primera de muchas noches que pasaron juntos, era algo que no podía olvidar aunque Tenten le hubiese dicho que no quería seguir a su lado, no podía simplemente dejarlo atrás.

—¿Por qué? – Se preguntó dejándose caer de espalda sobre su cama, tratando de no pensar otra vez en ella y en todo lo que significaba en su vida.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Era un nuevo día en Konoha y Sakura se levantaba muy temprano. Hoy planeaba ir al hospital y estaba rogando por no encontrarse a Sasuke en el camino, pues en verdad no deseaba para nada verlo.

—Creo que tendré que pedirle alguna misión larga a Tsunade-sama cuando esto se me comience a notar – Se dijo mientras tocaba su vientre, ya que dentro de poco el embarazo se notaría y no quería que Sasuke se diera cuenta, además de eso estaba segura de que no lo tomaría bien.

Después de tomar desayuno salió corriendo de su casa con rumbo al hospital; no sabía por que pero le parecía que este sería un buen día, de alguna forma podía sentirlo.

—Ahí estás – Susurró Sasuke mientras la observaba desde lejos – A partir de hoy haré que me perdones, ya verás que tú y mi hijo estarán a mi lado – Dijo con seguridad, saltando luego al techo de una casa para seguir a la pelirrosa de cerca y sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Quería saber todo lo que ella hacía, seguir cada uno de sus movimientos, lo haría cautelosamente hasta hallar la forma de obtener su perdón, porque se había dado cuenta de que directamente no servía para nada.

Sakura llegó al hospital y se dispuso a entrar, pero antes de poder ingresar una rosa roja apareció justo en frente de ella y cuando levantó su vista se encontró con Rock Lee, el cual la miraba con ojos de enamorado como siempre.

—¡Buenos días Sakura-san! – Le saludó muy animado – Hoy estás más hermosa que nunca, no sé por que, pero una luz especial te rodea – Le dijo sonrojándose levemente.

Sakura sonrió divertida, imaginando a que se debía esa luz que la rodeaba.

—Gracias Lee-san, y que rosa tan hermosa – Dijo la chica recibiendo el ofrecimiento del pelinegro. Decidió tomar su olor y sonrió satisfecha - ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

—La verdad venía a ver a Gai-sensei, después de la misión del otro día quedó muy mal, pero cuando te vi a ti no pude evitar querer hacerte sonreír – Confesó el joven de espesas cejas - ¡Aunque seas novia de Naruto-kun no me rendiré en tratar de conquistar tu corazón!

—Lee-san… - Dijo Sakura sonriendo levemente, provocando una vez más que el ninja de taijutsu se sonrojara – Bueno, te acompañaré a ver a Gai-sensei ¿Te parece?

—¡Yosh! ¡ Claro que sí! – Respondió Lee haciendo su típica pose del tío guay, para después caminar con la chica hacia el interior del edificio.

Por su parte, Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse tremendamente molesto ante lo que acababa de ver ¿Pero quien se creía que era Lee para tratar tan amigablemente a Sakura? Ella era la madre de _su _hijo, suyo y de nadie más; Sakura era _suya_, le pertenecía y no iba a dejarla ni por Naruto ni mucho menos por Lee.

—Yo sé que volverás a mí – Dijo el azabache, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, pues realmente Sakura era difícil de convencer.

Entonces fue que lo pensó, justo cuando la vio salir del hospital al lado de su novio Sai; la perfecta aliada ¿Pero como convencerla? Eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era conseguirlo.

—Ino, serás de gran ayuda…

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Y nada ¿Qué creen que haga Sasuke ahora? **

**¿Qué hará Sakura cuando sepa que Sasuke lo sabe todo?**

**¿Él logrará que ella se enamore de él nuevamente?**

**¿Y que sucederá con el NaruHina y los demás?**

**Jajaja, bueno, muy pronto lo sabrán, próximamente habrá lemon de las dos parejas que me faltan jejeje, pero por ahora esto es todo.**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	9. Deseándote

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que me he tardado una eternidad con este fic y que en este capi no hay mucho SasuSaku, pero prometo que en el siguiente habrá más, al igual que NaruHina, porque ya hace falta que haga algo con esos dos.**

**Por ahora, les dejo con un capi que contiene lemon, ya van a ver de quien, jeje bueno había prometido uno de cada pareja, así que aquí está este.**

**Ya el en próximo veremos a quien le toca, y como se resuelven los problemas que todos tienen.**

**xxxx**

**Capitulo 9: Deseándote**

—Por supuesto que no, no, no y no – Aseguró Ino mientras veía fijamente al Uchiha. Ambos se encontraban en un oscuro callejón de la aldea de Konoha, él la mantenía acorralada contra una pared, tratando de hacerla recapacitar frente a lo que le estaba pidiendo.

—Ino, te lo advierto, si no me ayudas por las buenas tendrá que ser por las malas – Amenazó Sasuke mostrando como sus ojos pasaban de negro azabache a rojo sangre, mirándola fijamente.

—No me importa lo que quieras hacer, ni aunque me controles con tu Sharingan, no te pienso ayudar a lastimar más a Sakura – Fue la respuesta de Ino, que desvió la mirada para tratar de no ser hipnotizada – Me pregunto si puedes caer aún más bajo de lo que ya lo has hecho obligándome con tu Sharingan.

—No quiero hacerlo de ésta forma – Dijo Sasuke, separándose de ella para liberarla – Yo lo único que quiero es que Sakura me perdone, por favor Ino, ayúdame… - Rogó una vez más, captando la atención de la rubia que estaba algo sorprendida.

—¿Es en serio? – Preguntó Ino mirándole, pero tratando de no ser consumida por alguna ilusión, por lo que estaba bastante atenta - ¿Por qué querrías obtener su perdón? ¿Acaso te bajó el remordimiento?

—Sé que está esperando un hijo mío – Dijo el Uchiha bajando la mirada y apretando los puños, dejando a Ino asombrada ¿Cómo se había enterado él? – Y no es sólo eso, yo… de verdad la quiero… sé que fui un estúpido pero la quiero de verdad.

—Sasuke… - Susurró Ino bajando la mirada, pues no podía creer lo que oía. Hace años atrás le hubiese parecido completamente irreal y absurda esta situación ¿Sasuke diciendo que quería a Sakura? No podía ser otra cosa más que una broma, pero en éstas circunstancias de verdad le creía, de verdad sentía que él estaba siendo sincero, que por primera vez estaba dejando salir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pensó en lo que diría Sakura, seguramente no sabía que ya Sasuke estaba enterado de su estado, pero poco importaba si lo sabía o no, lo realmente importante era lo que iba a pasar con ellos y ese bebé que no tenía la culpa de nada.

—De acuerdo – Accedió finalmente la Yamanaka, levantando la mirada para clavar sus ojos azules sobre el último Uchiha – Yo te ayudaré, pero no creas que lo haré por ti, es sólo por Sakura y por ese bebé que está esperando.

—Oye Ino… ¿Y como está el bebé? ¿Va… va todo bien? – Se atrevió a preguntar Sasuke, pues de verdad quería enterarse de cómo iba el desarrollo de su hijo, era su hijo después de todo - ¿Ya se sabe si será niña o niño?

—Sakura tiene sólo dos meses y medio, hay que esperar al menos hasta el cuarto mes para saber eso – Respondió Ino sonriendo al ver como él también sonreía levemente, pues al parecer de verdad le agradaba la noticia de ser padre.

Ahora que lo recordaba siempre fue su segunda meta en la vida, la primera había sido vengar a su clan, cosa que ya había hecho, pero la segunda era restablecerlo. Era verdad que la única forma de hacerlo era teniendo un hijo, así que al final de todo, las cosas podían ir mejor de lo que pensó en un principio.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban preparando sus cosas para regresar a Konoha, cada uno en su respectivo cuarto, y una vez que tuvieron todo listo ambos salieron al pasillo, encontrándose de frente sin querer.

—N-Naruto-kun… - El rostro de Hinata se sonrojó en forma instantánea al tenerlo frente a sus ojos, pues podía recordar exactamente todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer, aquel dulce beso –_su primer beso-_ y por supuesto, el hecho de haberlo visto desnudo – B-buenos días… N-Naruto-kun…

—Buenos días Hinata – Saludó Naruto sonriendo, aunque a pesar de estar actuando con normalidad, por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios, eran demasiadas cosas las que le habían estado sucediendo últimamente, y no se podía quitar de la cabeza la sensación de los suaves labios de Hinata, realmente estaba anhelando volver a besarla.

—B-bueno, creo que ya viene siendo hora de regresar a Konoha… a-aunque extrañaré Suna, la he pasado muy bien aquí… - La ojiperla bajó la mirada, sonriendo levemente, la verdad era que aún no quería abandonar aquella aldea que la había acercado tanto al amor de su vida, sobre todo porque después de eso él volvería a estar con su novia y eso era algo que le destrozaría el corazón.

—¿Sabes? Yo también la extrañaré, de hecho… creo que no quiero irme todavía – De pronto una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa se formó en los labios del rubio – Hablaré con Gaara para quedarme unos días más ¿Qué me dices Hinata, te quedas conmigo?

Hinata se sorprendió ante tal propuesta ¿Pero estaría bien aceptarla?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El Kazekage de la aldea de Suna se encontraba en su oficina firmando y autorizando misiones de bajo rango, cuando de pronto un par de golpes a su puerta lo distrajeron, más no desvió la mirada de aquellas hojas, sólo emitió un simple _"pase"_ hacia esa persona.

La castaña entró con algo de vergüenza, pues aún no olvidaba el episodio vivido ayer en las aguas termales, pero a partir de ese momento había tomado una drástica decisión y era precisamente a eso a lo que venía hoy a presentarse frente a su novio.

—G-Gaara… - A penas él oyó su voz desvió su vista de los papeles, después de todo no eran tan importantes como ella, sin embargo con sólo mirarla se quedó con el corazón oprimido del encantamiento que le causó aquella imagen; Matsuri lucía hermosa, no estaba usando sus ropas ninja, sino más bien un cómodo vestidito de verano de color verde agua con flores amarillas estampadas por toda la tela que la hacía ver realmente tierna y jovial.

—Matsuri… ¿Y esa ropa? – Preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido, moviendo sus ojos de arriba abajo y paseándolos por todo el cuerpo de la chica, que debía admitir, estaba bastante desarrollado ahora si la comparaba a como era cuando la conoció.

—¿T-te gusta? Me lo ha regalado Hinata-chan, me dijo que este color me quedaría bien y quise saber tu opinión, pero… si te molesto entonces me iré – Matsuri sonrió dulcemente, ella no acostumbraba a interrumpir a su novio cuando estaba ocupado y menos por cosas sin importancia, pero de verdad quería darle una impresión diferente, sabía que Gaara la quería tal como era –así como le dijo Hinata- pero no estaba mal arreglarse un poco para sorprenderlo, cosa que obviamente había logrado pues él no dejaba de verla con cara de embobado.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero no alcanzó ni a dar dos pasos cuando fue detenida por la mano de su novio, quien la había tomado con suavidad por la muñeca, atrayéndola luego a su cuerpo para tomarla por la cintura.

—Matsuri, te ves realmente preciosa… - Le susurró al oído, haciendo que la ojinegra se sonrojara notoriamente, sólo que él no podía verla por estar a su espalda. La chica se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, mientras sentía sobre su cuello su acompasada respiración, que poco a poco se iba acelerando - ¿Sabes? No me importaría romper nuestro pacto, es más, creo que ya no puedo resistirme a romperlo.

—¿Eh? – Se preguntó la castaña confundida, pero sus labios se vieron rápidamente sellados por los del Kage, que la había comenzado a besar con pasión desbordante, tanto que ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponderle, rodeando su cuello con ambas manos.

Gaara no podía resistirlo, desde anoche había estado rondando aquella idea en su cabeza, la idea de tomar a Matsuri entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor sin importar que aún faltara para su boda. Y era cierto que lo correcto sería esperar hasta la noche de bodas para quitarle su virginidad ¿Pero a quien le interesaba lo correcto? Al diablo, la quería ya.

—G-Gaara… - Susurró Matsuri en el momento en que él la dejó respirar, pero se sorprendió un poco cuando sintió como él la levantaba tomándola por la cintura, llevándola sobre su escritorio y sentándola en él, para luego comenzar a besar su cuello de forma posesiva - ¿Q-que sucede…? – Preguntó confundida, no se esperaba una reacción así de parte de su novio ¿De verdad él quería hacerlo?

—No creo aguantar hasta la noche de bodas – Confesó sin dejar de besar su cuello. Matsuri se sentía extremadamente nerviosa, no estaba lista para esto, no estaba preparada para tener su primera vez justo en este momento, sin embargo… no se podía negar a las caricias de su amado Gaara, lo amaba tanto, y sentir esas manos recorriendo con delicadeza cada parte de su cuerpo era tremendamente excitante.

Sin duda no podría resistirse por mucho tiempo ¿Y a quien quería engañar? Tampoco quería hacerlo, así que sin dudarlo un segundo comenzó a corresponder cada beso y cada caricia con la misma pasión e intensidad, sin siquiera importarle el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Con su mano derecha Gaara empujó todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio, desparramándolo en el suelo para acomodar mejor a Matsuri. Con cuidado comenzó a bajar los tirantes de su vestido, pudiendo apreciar aún mejor su blanca y suave piel, esa que lo enloquecía.

—Gaara… Gaara… - El nombre del pelirrojo escapaba constantemente de los labios de la castaña en forma de suspiros, respondiendo a cada roce de sus dedos. Con habilidad, levantó el vestido de la chica hasta lograr quitárselo, arrojándolo justo a su lado, mientras ella aún repetía su nombre de una manera que le hacía perder la razón, ni siquiera le importaba que estuviesen en la oficina y que cualquiera podría entrar; eso lo hacía aún mejor, aunque seguro para Matsuri sería incómodo, así sin perder detalle de lo que estaba haciendo dirigió un poco de su arena a la puerta para dejarla trancada y que nadie la pudiera abrir.

Se alejó un poco de ella, admirándola en ropa interior. Se veía hermosa con esas diminutas prendas de color rosado, parecía una niña pero en el fondo él sabía que era toda una mujer.

—Deja de sonrojarte por todo, tonta – Le susurró al oído, pero su petición no logró más que hacerla enrojecer como un tomate.

—No es mi culpa, tú me pones nerviosa, además… esto es muy vergonzoso… ¿Seguro que no quieres esperar a la noche de bodas? – Preguntó soltando una pequeña risita, pero él negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—No creo que resista, falta un mes y medio para eso y mírame, fíjate en como me tienes – Matsuri dirigió una fugaz mirada a la entrepierna de su novio, notando que aún bajo esa túnica de Kazekage se podía ver el bulto en sus pantalones. Luego volvió a verlo sorprendida, no esperaba ponerlo de esa manera – No hace falta que diga otra cosa ¿Cierto?

—Me temo que no – La chica sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo, en este momento parecía ser más alta que él debido a que estaba sentada sobre el escritorio. Gaara la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo y tomando sus pequeñas manos para dirigirlas a su túnica, haciendo que ella se encargara de quitársela.

—Hace muchísimo calor ¿No te parece? – Le decía besándole el cuello. Matsuri sonrió con complicidad, acercando sus manos hasta las correas de su traje.

—Entonces te ayudaré a sentirte más fresco – Le respondió juguetona, después de todo este era un momento que debían disfrutar juntos.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sakura estaba en el hospital revisando unas cuantas fichas de los pacientes que solía atender. Después de haber visitado a Gai-sensei Lee la había invitado a una especie de "cita", le pareció descortés rechazarlo, así que aceptó con una gran sonrisa.

—Esta noche saldré con Lee – Suspiró, sin saber que había sido escuchada por cierta rubia que se le acercaba por la espalda.

—¿Tendrás una cita con el cejotas? – Le preguntó Ino, provocándole un susto de muerte. Sakura dio un monumental grito y un salto que casi la hizo topar su cabeza contra el techo, pero luego de eso se sintió aliviada al ver que sólo era Ino.

—Ino ¡¿Cómo te atreves a asustarme de esa manera? – Exclamó enfadada, mas la rubia no parecía afectada por su estado. Trató de calmarse, no tenía por qué sentirse tan estresada pero con todo lo que le había pasado sus nervios estaban destrozados, más porque ésta mañana les había contado a sus padres lo de su embarazo y aunque ellos reaccionaron de buena manera no hacían más que preguntar quien había sido el desgraciado. Por supuesto que ella se negó a responder, pero sabía que frente a ellos no podría callar para siempre.

—Vamos Sakura, no te alteres que eso te hará mal y ya sabes a quien más – Le indicó Ino apuntando a su vientre. Sakura suspiró y asintió con la cabeza; ella tenía toda la razón no debía alterarse para nada, pero eso era pan de cada día para la Haruno.

—Y bueno ¿Qué quieres?

—Escuché que tendrías una cita con Lee ¿Es acaso verdad? – Interrogó bastante intrigada, logrando poner nerviosa a la peli rosa.

—B-bueno, no es tanto así como una cita, sino una salida de amigos, ya sabes – La chica bajó la mirada, mostrándose triste por unos segundos – Ya sabes que yo tengo novio, mi novio es Naruto y no habrá otro.

Ino frunció el ceño, había algo en todo esto que comenzaba a desagradarle.

—Sakura… ¿Qué piensas hacer con Naruto? – La ojijade no la miraba, sólo veía al suelo constantemente, como sintiéndose culpable – No me digas que tú vas a…

—No Ino ¿Cómo crees que yo haría algo así? – Sakura negó rápidamente, su amiga estaba mal pensando todo, no podía permitirle imaginar que ella haría una calaña de ese tipo – Apenas llegue Naruto yo… le diré toda la verdad… no puedo mentirle Ino… no podría hacerle creer que este bebé es suyo, él y yo no hemos… - Bajó la mirada – Y aunque así hubiese sido no podría engañarlo tan vilmente, no seré una mentirosa como Sasuke…

—Pero a él si le estás ocultando la verdad – Ino quería hacerla reaccionar, quería que fuese la misma Sakura quien se acercara a Sasuke a contarle lo que le estaba pasando, porque en realidad no estaba de acuerdo con ninguno de los dos, ambos parecían un par de niños indecisos.

—Sasuke no lo merece, además ¿Tú crees que él lo aceptará? – Ino guardó silencio ante la pregunta de su amiga, a pesar de que sabía con certeza la respuesta – Yo no voy a decírselo por la simple razón de que… no quiero oír como lo rechaza, eso me haría más daño…

—Sakura… aunque lo veas de esa manera Sasuke es su padre, puede que tengas razón como también puede que no – La rubia bajó la mirada, no sabía como decirlo, pero tenía que hacerle ver a Sakura su error – Sin embargo quedarte callada es de cobardes, Sakura piénsalo detenidamente, piensa que es mejor para tu hijo.

Sakura tan sólo bajó la mirada, Ino podía tener razón, tal vez lo mejor era decírselo a Sasuke, pero justo como ella decía era una cobarde, porque tenía miedo de sentirse una vez más _rechazada._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Los besos eran cada vez más intensos, el ambiente se tornaba caluroso para ambos jóvenes que se besaban, estando recostados sobre el cómodo sillón de la oficina. Ahora los dos se encontraban en ropa interior, recorriendo sus cuerpos sin temor con caricias y besos atrevidos.

Matsuri acariciaba la espalda de Gaara con sus dedos, cuando sintió como él dirigía una de sus manos hasta el broche de su sujetador, soltándolo de un momento a otro. Sus pechos quedaron desnudos y a merced de la boca de su amado, quien con delicadeza mordía uno de sus senos y con su mano masajeaba el otro. Ella nunca se había sentido así, era una sensación difícil de explicar, por un lado seguía avergonzada y sonrojada, pero por el otro esas caricias le agradaban, le hacían darse cuenta de todo lo que él sentía por ella.

Sus pequeñas manos se enredaron entre las hebras de cabello rojizo, mientras una de las manos de él se dirigía hacia su zona íntima. Pudo sentir su sutil caricia por encima de su ropa interior y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo entero se tensó, sabía que esto pasaría pero aún así le avergonzaba que él le tocara ahí.

—G-Gaara… e-eso no… ahí… n-no… - Rogaba con la respiración agitada, pero él no hizo caso, deslizando su mano bajo la tela para poder tocar el centro de la chica sin ningún impedimento. Enseguida Matsuri soltó un intenso suspiro, sintiendo como un dedo masculino se hundía en su intimidad sin prisa alguna. Él la miró a los ojos por un momento y comenzó a besarla, sin detener su caricia ni por un segundo, hasta que pudo darse cuenta de que ella estaba demasiado húmeda.

—Matsuri, ya no puedo, si no lo hago ahora no lo soportaré más – Le dijo de forma decidida. Ella asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo que al fin sucedería lo que tanto había esperado, porque no podía negar que muy dentro de ella lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, aún cuando sólo era su alumna y Gaara no la miraba con ese deseo, siempre había querido ser suya de la forma en que una mujer pertenece a un hombre.

—Estoy lista, Gaara… - Respondió sonriendo, con esa sonrisa capaz de hipnotizarlo. Sus manos bajaron la última prenda de su chica de manera rápida, quería desnudarla lo más pronto posible para poseerla de una vez. Después de eso se quitó su propia ropa interior, quedando al igual que ella, desnudo.

Matsuri lo observó con timidez, a pesar de haber sido testigo de su desnudez el día anterior aún era demasiado extraño que él lo hiciera para ella, que se quitara la ropa sólo para que ella lo viera. Por su parte, Gaara estaba demasiado excitado al tenerla así, sentía que ella le pertenecía completamente y que nunca nadie se atrevería a arrebatársela, entonces se inclinó sobre ella, con su miembro endurecido por la excitación, y lentamente comenzó a penetrarla.

Una lágrima solitaria escapó de los ojos de Matsuri, ella no permitió que ni una sola lágrima más saliera, porque este no era el momento de llorar sino de sonreír. El dolor la acometió, dolía aquella invasión en su cuerpo, ese que jamás había tocado otro hombre a parte de su amado Kazekage, que en este momento acababa de llevarse su virginidad.

Gaara sintió las uñas de Matsuri enterrarse en su espalda, mientras sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente, tratando de soportar el dolor que le causaba. Sabía que le había hecho daño, pero no había sido con una mala intención, sino para que esto tan hermoso pudiera suceder.

—Te amo – Le dijo al oído, comenzando con suaves envestidas que se volvían cada vez más fuertes y rápidas a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Ella respondía moviendo sus caderas levemente, al tiempo que gemía con satisfacción pues el dolor ya había pasado, ahora sólo podía disfrutar de ese momento maravilloso.

—Gaara, yo… también… te amo… - Respondió con la respiración entrecortada debido al momento, al placer que nublaba sus sentidos. Era feliz, se estaba entregado al hombre de su vida y ni siquiera importaba que aún faltara para su boda, tiempo era lo que les sobraba para estar juntos, porque sabían que siempre sería así. No importaba si era antes o después, sino que fuese su momento, sólo de ellos dos.

Pronto pudieron oírse sólo sus respiraciones, sus gemidos y sus risas, nada más era tan importante como ellos dos, por eso no prestaron ni atención a la puerta, nunca supieron si mientras estaban haciendo aquello alguien había tocado o no.

Y finalmente pasó, el placer explotó dentro de ellos y los hizo tocar el cielo por unos segundos, mientras se besaban para evitar hacer un mayor ruido y que fuesen escuchados por cualquiera que pudiera estar pasando, después de todo seguían en la oficina del Kazekage. Gaara se derramó dentro de la joven que acababa de hacer su mujer para siempre y salió de ella, sin dejar de besar sus labios.

—Creo que no dejamos nada para la noche de bodas – Comentó Matsuri soltando una risita. Gaara la miró y sonrió también.

—No lo creas, ya se nos ocurrirá como mejorarlo – Le dijo antes de volver a besarla, y fue en medio de ese beso que oyeron el sonido de la puerta acompañado de dos voces familiares.

—¡Oye Gaara! ¿Estás aquí? – Se trataba de Naruto, que golpeaba la puerta constantemente, mientras que una suave voz trataba de calmarlo.

—N-Naruto-kun, no creo que sea buena idea molestar a Gaara-san – Le recomendaba Hinata.

—Pero Hinata, quiero decirle algo a Gaara y es importante – Se quejó el rubio.

Gaara y Matsuri se miraron y soltaron una risita, si él no hubiera tomado la precaución de trancar la puerta a esta hora habrían sido descubiertos desnudos sobre el sofá por esos dos.

—Será mejor vestirnos, y veré que quiere Naruto – Matsuri asintió con la cabeza, tratando de buscar sus ropas esparcidas por la oficina. Aunque Naruto y Hinata no los habían visto, seguro sospecharían al verles tan agitados, además de lo que tardarían en abrir la puerta por estarse vistiendo, pero a fin de cuentas no importaba, pronto sería marido y mujer ¿Qué más daba?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre la cama, no estaba bien con todo esto, que Sakura lo tratara de esa manera era humillante ¿Pero que podía hacer? Se lo tenía bien merecido, siempre la trató tan mal y ahora ella sólo le devolvía el favor.

Pero las cosas no se podían quedar así, la necesitaba desesperadamente de vuelta, ella iba a darle un hijo y ni siquiera se había dignado a decírselo. Al menos con la ayuda de Ino podría conseguir algo, o eso esperaba, de verdad deseaba su perdón pero volver a pedirlo directamente sería demasiado incluso aunque se sintiera arrepentido, su orgullo no le permitía humillarse más de una vez.

—Sakura… - Una imagen de aquella noche se pasó por su cabeza, esa Sakura asustada que se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar, sin saber que él la podría herir. Esa imagen le gustaba, le hacía recordar lo que sintió cuando estuvieron juntos, cuando la hizo suya.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, anhelando repetir aquel encuentro, soñando con volver a sentirla entre sus brazos, con volver a escucharla decir que lo amaba, que siempre lo había amado, pero eso ya no sucedería, o al menos no si él no hacía algo, tenía que pero no sabía como actuar.

—Sólo sé una cosa, y esa es que no me quedaré aquí deseándote Sakura, voy a recuperar tu amor aunque me cueste, porque eres mía – Se dijo con decisión, no podía permitir que nadie más le robara el derecho sobre ella.

Así que sin perder tiempo salió de su casa, tenía que llegar a esa "cita" que tenía hoy Sakura con Lee y ver como arruinarla, porque no les dejaría las cosas fáciles.

—Si no hubiese sido por Ino… hasta el cejotas me la estaría robando – Susurró entre dientes, dispuesto a lo que sea.

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Prometo no volver a tardarme tanto, y muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**¡Bye, bye!**


	10. Lazo

**¡Hola!**

**Primero que nada pido una enorme disculpa por la tardanza con este fic, la verdad nunca pensé demorarme tanto, pero la inspiración simplemente no me daba, no sabía como recrear esta situación que se da en el capítulo, pero bueno, hoy he tenido una idea y aquí está ^^**

**Espero que lo disfruten, si es que hay alguien aún xD**

**Xxxx**

**Capitulo 10: Lazo**

Hinata estaba algo sonrojada mientras observaba a las dos personas que estaban en frente de ella y de Naruto. El rubio acababa de exponerle su idea al Kazekage de quedarse más tiempo en Suna y éste le respondió que aceptaba gustoso, sin embargo Naruto era tan despistado que no había notado la situación en la que habían llegado, interrumpiendo algo que de seguro era muy "importante".

—Entonces ¿Nos das permiso? – Preguntó emocionado el joven Uzumaki, notando apenas lo sonrojada que estaba la prometida de su amigo, la que por cierto tenía puesto un bonito vestido, pero estaba un poco desarreglado, medio mal puesto en la zona superior, y ahora que se fijaba ella estaba bastante despeinada —. _"Bueno, será que se cayó o algo"_.

—Claro que sí, ya te lo dije, te puedes quedar cuanto quieras, pero ahora necesito que me dejes a solas, estoy terminando unos papeles y tengo poco tiempo – Expuso el pelirrojo, mirando de reojo a su avergonzada novia, quien no se había movido de su lado, aferrando a su pecho un par de papeles de la oficina.

—De acuerdo ¡Nos vemos luego, dattebayo! – Naruto tomó de la mano a Hinata y salió feliz de aquel lugar, mientras que la Hyûga –que gozaba de excelente vista- analizaba la situación, sin poder llegar a otra conclusión que no fuera una bastante sugerente y subida de tono, sin embargo decidió salir con Naruto sin soltar palabra.

—Que vergonzoso, creo que Hinata-chan se ha dado cuenta – Dijo de pronto Matsuri, quien se dejó caer sentada sobre el sofá donde habían estado los dos hace sólo unos momentos. Gaara se levantó de su asiento y se sentó junto a ella, abrazándola.

—No te preocupes, de todas formas nos vamos a casar ¿Qué más da que alguien haya notado lo que pasó aquí?

—B-bueno, tal vez sea cierto – La castaña sonrió y se puso de pie, dispuesta a salir de la oficina para dejar trabajar tranquilo a su prometido, pero éste la jaló de la muñeca, haciendo que cayera sentada sobre sus piernas.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Me voy, para dejarte trabajar – Respondió, sonrojándose inmediatamente cuando su amado comenzó a besar su cuello, sin pensar si quiera un momento en soltarla —. G-Gaara… ¿Qué haces?

—¿Sabes que lo del trabajo era sólo una excusa para que nos dejaran en paz? – Interrogó el pelirrojo algo divertido, haciendo que su arena volviese a cerrar la puerta para quedarse completamente solos una vez más.

Matsuri entonces no necesitó más palabras, se notaba que Gaara aún tenía muchas energías.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

En Konoha se encontraba el futuro esposo de la líder del clan Hyûga. Neji caminaba cabizbajo por las calles de la aldea, buscando de alguna forma mitigar su soledad y tristeza al no tener más a su lado a la chica que amaba.

¿Por qué demonios ella debía dejarlo en un momento como este?

La noche estaba fría, pero lo era mucho más sin poder compartirla a su lado.

—Esto es estúpido, si ella me abandonó no debería seguir pensándola, ella no lo merece – Se dijo enfadado consigo mismo, porque a pesar de lo que le había hecho Tenten aún la seguía amando como nunca amaría a nadie más —. Maldición…

Sin querer chocó con una persona, pues acababa de cerrar los ojos debido a la ira. Escuchó un pequeño quejido y al abrir sus ojos perlas se encontró con la persona que en estos momentos le estaba robando la tranquilidad. Siempre había sido el "cubito de hielo", el perfecto Neji Hyûga, ese al que nadie podía derribar, pero ella podía hacerlo tan solo con esa mirada de tristeza que ahora tenía.

—Neji… - Su voz sonó quebrada, trató de huir lo más rápido posible, pero él la tomó de la muñeca, no quería que se fuera —. Suéltame, tengo cosas que hacer.

—No te dejaré ir hasta que me digas por quien me tomas – El castaño estaba realmente molesto, no podía soportar el hecho de que ella pensara que estaría mejor casándose con Hinata, siendo el líder del clan —. No entiendo como demonios puedes… como puedes pensar que yo de verdad quiero esto.

—¿No es lo que siempre has deseado? Ser el líder del clan Hyûga, demostrar que tienes el talento para eso a pesar de ser de la rama secundaria ¡Pues entonces aprovecha tu oportunidad y olvídate de mí! De todas formas no soy más que una kunoichi corriente, jamás seré como alguien de tu clan – Dijo la chica soltando un par de lágrimas, sintiendo como el agarre de Neji era cada vez más fuerte.

—¡No seas estúpida Tenten! – Exclamó el Hyûga muy alto. Por suerte no había nadie en las calles para ver lo que sucedía en ese lugar, porque nadie le vería explotar de esa manera.

La castaña estaba totalmente sorprendida mientras era abrazada por ese chico que siempre había amado. Él la mantenía presa entre sus brazos con mucha fuerza, porque aunque se sentía un idiota por estar haciendo esto, también entendía que no quería estar sin ella, que no quería casarse y perderla para siempre.

—N-Neji…

—Idiota, yo te amo a ti ¿Cómo te lo hago entender? No me interesa ser el líder del clan Hyûga si eso me hace perderte.

Las manos de Tenten se cerraron más contra el cuerpo de Neji, aún sin dejar de derramar lágrimas; había sido una tonta, no debió dejarse llevar pensando en que le haría un bien, él estaba sufriendo igual que ella.

—Perdóname, por favor… yo pensé que sin mi serías feliz…

—Sin ti lo que menos tengo es felicidad – Aseguró el chico de ojos blancos antes de besarla, acorralándola contra una pared, apretando su suave y cálido cuerpo. No pensaba dejarla escapar de nuevo, Tenten se quedaría para siempre a su lado.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Qué gracioso, Lee – Dijo Sakura sonriendo, mientras observaba sentado en frente de ella al chico de las cejas espesas, el cual le acababa de contar una de sus hazañas con Gai-sensei y su equipo, el cual ahora –y por razones desconocidas para él- se encontraba muy disperso.

—Sí, es cierto, era genial antes, cuando estábamos los cuatro juntos, aunque Neji y Tenten jamás nos apañaban en nada a mí y a Gai-sensei.

—Debes entenderlos, ellos dos son… mucho más serios que ustedes – Le explicó la peli rosa, sonriendo nerviosamente —. _"Pobre Tenten, la entiendo perfectamente" _– Pensó.

—Y bueno, Sakura-san ¿Cómo van las cosas con Naruto-kun? – Preguntó de pronto, haciendo que Sakura bajara la mirada. La verdad no sabía como estaban las cosas, pero era obvio que todo iría mal apenas él regresara, porque tendría que contarle que estaba esperando un hijo de otro y eso destruiría a Naruto, sobre todo si le decía que ese otro era _su mejor amigo_.

—Eh, supongo que bien – Respondió insegura. Por un momento se sintió observada, así que volteó hacia su costado, pero en la mesa de al lado no había más que un extraño hombre encapuchado; no le conocía para nada —. _"Qué extraño…" _– Volvió a mirar a Lee, pasando de ese incidente para sonreír una vez más.

—Bueno, parece que al fin vienen a atendernos – El chico notó como se les acercaba el camarero, el cual traía una libretita en mano para anotar los pedidos. El hombre encapuchado enterró su cara en el menú, mirando disimuladamente lo que acontecía en la mesa de junto.

—¿Disculpen, que van a pedir los señores? – Les atendió amablemente el hombre, así que los dos ninjas comenzaron a pedir su comida, mientras el otro tipo tosía de manera discreta.

—"_Maldita sea, me siento tan ridículo, nunca pensé que en mi vida haría algo así, y menos por Sakura… pero no puedo dejar que se aleje de mí" _– Pensó, arreglándose un poco más la capucha para que su rostro no se fuese a ver, aunque no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, el cual no encontró nada mejor que espiar la "cita" de Sakura con Lee de esta forma "infiltrándose" en la escena.

—Enseguida les traigo su orden – Informó el camarero antes de darse la vuelta. Sakura y Lee asintieron con la cabeza, siguiendo con su conversación, cuando de pronto otro camarero llegó al lado de Sasuke.

—Disculpe señor, pero no puede estar aquí vistiendo de esa manera, es demasiado sospechosos.

—Cállese y lárguese – Le ordenó el Uchiha, sin levantar el rostro para verle, sin embargo el hombre insistió; nadie se metía con él se su terreno.

—Señor, si no se quita eso de su cabeza, se larga ahora de este restaurante – Espetó furioso, pero no más que el heredero de los Uchiha, quien estaba a reventar de la ira ¿Por qué demonios no le dejaban espiar tranquilamente?

—Ya le dije que me deje en paz, se está buscando problemas muy serios conmigo – Amenazó el azabache, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero el tipo no quiso escucharlo, agarrándolo del brazo. En ese momento Sasuke enfureció aún más, activando su Sharingan para mirar al camarero —. Déjeme en paz ahora mismo – Ordenó.

—Sí señor ¿Desea algo más? – Preguntó el camarero con la mirada perdida y la voz extraña, como si se tratara de un robot; había sido hipnotizado por el Sharingan.

—Sí, necesito que corras al baño y metas tu cabeza en el retrete, ah, y luego tiras la cadena.

—Como ordene – Respondió antes de salir corriendo. Segundos después, se escuchó el sonido del retrete cuando tiran la cadena, por lo que Sasuke sólo sonrió. Volvió a tomar el menú entre sus manos y se dispuso a seguir en lo suyo, notando como traían la orden de Lee y Sakura.

—Aquí está su orden ¿Desean algo de beber?

—Sólo un refresco para ambos – Respondió rápidamente Sakura, antes de que Lee optara por un trago más fuerte, había escuchado de Tenten lo que sucedía cuando el pelinegro tomaba aunque sea una gota de alcohol, lo preferible era no arriesgarse.

El camarero asintió y se alejó a cumplir con el pedido, mientras la charla entre los dos chicos continuaba. A los pocos minutos regresó, trayendo consigo dos vasos de refresco.

—"_Es ahora o nunca" _– Pensó el azabache, volviendo a activar su doujutsu. Miró al camarero y enseguida éste cayó en su ilusión. Cuando sirvió los vasos, "accidentalmente" dejó caer el contenido de uno de ellos, sobre la ropa de Lee, el cual se levantó enseguida.

—Oh, mi camisa nueva – Se lamentó el cejudo —. Tendré que ir al baño a limpiarme.

—Cuanto lo siento señor – Se disculpó el camarero, saliendo de la ilusión en la que Sasuke lo acababa de meter —. Por favor permítame ayudarlo.

—Sí, ya regreso Sakura-san – Avisó el chico, antes de alejarse junto al mesero.

Sakura simplemente suspiró, bebiendo un trago del refresco, hasta que notó como el sujeto encapuchado de sentaba delante de ella, en el lugar que antes ocupaba Lee —. ¿Se le ofrece algo? – Cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

Él se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su rostro, al cual Sakura escupió el refresco por la impresión.

—No era necesario hacer eso – Dijo Sasuke limpiándose con una servilleta, mientras ella fruncía el ceño, sin importarle lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha? ¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar contigo – Respondió como si nada, como si su presencia no causara daño a la chica, pero ella estaba cansada de él, de verdad hubiera sido mejor que no regresara nunca a la aldea, así no estaría sufriendo por su culpa.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, entre nosotros todo está dicho, entiéndelo – Sakura se dio la vuelta, poniéndose de pie, ya prácticamente había olvidado que vino aquí con Lee, sólo quería alejarse de Sasuke cuanto antes, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para verlo a la cara, pero él no le dejaría huir tan fácil, era el momento de que él hablara, de que él dijera su verdad, y por más dolida que estuviera Sakura, no lo callaría.

—¿Estás segura de que está todo dicho? ¿No tendrás algo más que contarme? – Interrogó, mirándola a los ojos. Ella por un momento se sintió frágil e indefensa, tanto así que tuvo que desviar la mirada, no le gustaba esa determinación en los ojos del azabache.

—Ya te lo dije, no hay nada que decir – Repitió, nada segura de sí misma.

—Pues estás muy equivocada – Sin más, Sasuke comenzó a jalarla del brazo, hasta hacerla salir del restaurante. Una vez afuera, la acorraló contra la pared de un callejón; se mostraba furioso —. ¿Por qué me mientes? ¿Por qué dices que no hay nada más entre nosotros, cuando sabes que no es cierto?

—¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Sakura confundida, aunque se sentía incómoda, porque Sasuke la estaba acorralando sin vergüenza alguna con su cuerpo, poniéndola nerviosa —. Aléjate de mí, lárgate.

—¿Por qué…? – Susurró en el oído de la peli rosa, la cual de pronto podía sentir como si sus piernas fuesen de gelatina, pues estaban temblando. No podía negarlo, por más que ahora odiara a Sasuke por lo que le había hecho, no era tan fácil olvidarse así como así de sus caricias aquella noche, de sus besos, de la sensación que le producía ese cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo, pero sobre todo, lo más difícil de olvidar, era ese amor que siempre había sentido por él, porque era solamente él el único hombre que había amado, y que iba a amar.

—Y-ya basta, déjame, Sasuke, déjame tranquila… no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar ¿No te das cuenta de que me lastimas? ¿De que me odio a mí misma por no poder olvidarte? – Cerró los ojos, aún sintiendo ese aliento tan cerca de sí misma, sobre su cuello, suavemente.

—No tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que olvidarme Sakura, es más, te ordeno que no lo hagas – Una vez más su aliento lograba enloquecerla, como el suave arrullo del viento sobre su rostro, y así sin más, desapareció la distancia entre sus labios, besándola de forma tranquila, pues esperaba a que ella le correspondiera. Una lágrima rodó por las mejillas de la chica, que cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, sin atreverse a rechazar aquel mágico beso.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Era de noche en Suna y el festival seguía en su punto, se habían decidido por alargarlo un poco más, ya que todos estaban felices con la noticia del matrimonio entre el Kazekage y su novia.

—Mira esto, Naruto-kun – Decía Hinata alegre, mirando sobre un mostrador un pequeño animalito de un extraño color amarillento, parecía un ratoncito, era muy mono, pero no tanto como ella misma, o eso pensaba el rubio —. Que tierno animalito.

—Sí Hinata, es muy lindo – La secundó, pero en realidad no despegaba sus ojos de ella. No entendía desde que momento Hinata se había vuelto esa pequeña luz que deseaba avistar todos los días, pero le encantaba su forma de ser. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla bien, de saber como era ella en verdad, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no sólo era una chica linda por fuera, sino que sus sentimientos eran también hermosos. Hinata era como un dulce y frágil ángel.

En ese momento la ojiperla se volteó hacia Naruto, sonriéndole, pero él estaba como perdido en ella, así que no se había dado cuenta.

—¿Naruto-kun? – Lo llamó la chica, algo confundida. Pasó una mano sobre su rostro y finalmente el rubio se despertó, sonrojándose completamente.

—P-perdona Hinata… eh… sigamos caminando.

—Sí – Asintió la Hyûga. Para ella esto era como un sueño, un hermosos sueño que sabía que pronto terminaría, en el justo momento en que pisara de nuevo Konoha, porque entonces tendría que entregarse a lo que alguien había decidido por ella, y se olvidaría para siempre de su amado Naruto.

Ambos siguieron dando vueltas por todos lados, disfrutando de la feria y riendo por cualquier cosa, hasta que llegaron a un solitario parquecito, el cual era apenas iluminado por un foco.

—¡No puede ser! ¿De verdad estaba pasando eso y no me di cuenta? – Preguntó Naruto incrédulo, ya que Hinata le acababa de contar lo que había pasado cuando ambos irrumpieron en la oficina de Gaara, así que ahora la ojiperla se reía de él, mientras éste se tapaba la cara avergonzado por haber sido tan torpe —. Que horror, seguramente Gaara habrá querido matarme.

—No lo creo Naruto-kun, ellos dos parecían muy felices – Dijo Hinata, tratando de tranquilizar un poco al ojiazul, quien tenía el rostro sumamente sonrojado al pensar en que había interrumpido "aquel" momento especial entre su amigo y su novia.

—De todas formas fue una imprudencia, ellos ahí muy concentrados y yo ni cuenta me di, con razón Gaara nos echó de la oficina – Soltó un suspiro, pensando que para la próxima ves que algo así sucediera, estaría más atento.

—Jeje, bueno no es para tanto, lo mejor será no comentarlo y listo, así evitaremos problemas – Rió suavemente la joven, sin darse cuenta de que nuevamente Naruto se quedaba atrapado en ese gesto —. ¿Pasa algo malo, Naruto-kun?

—No es eso Hinata, es sólo que yo… - No podía ser, le era imposible apartar la mirada de ella ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba sintiendo por Hinata? ¿Por qué le era imposible dejar de pensar en ella, dejar de observarla como un idiota? —. Hinata… ¿Qué… qué me has hecho?

—¿Eh? – Cuestionó confundida, sin embargo no pudo pensar en nada más. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sobre sus labios sintió una extraña calidez, algo dulce y embriagante; un beso, un beso de verdadero amor.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, al mismo tiempo que con sus manos rodeaba el cuello de Naruto, acariciando sus rubios cabellos. Sintió las manos masculinas sobre su cintura, mientras el dulce beso comenzaba a tomar intensidad, lo supo cuando sintió la lengua de Naruto entrar en su boca. Estaba tan nerviosa, correspondiendo torpemente, pero se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo.

A pesar de que tarde o temprano debía despertar.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Él se separó lentamente, mirando aún fijamente los ojos jades de la chica, quien estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar y, cuando finalmente recobró la cordura, le dio un fuerte empujón a Sasuke para apartarlo.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves? – Gritó, limpiándose los labios, porque no quería tener ni un rastro de él sobre su piel, quería borrarlo completamente.

—Me atrevo porque eres mía, y porque sé que tú también lo deseas, no puedes negar que te hago temblar con sólo acariciar tu piel – Dijo con descaro, pasando su mano suavemente por la mejilla de la chica. Ella le golpeó, limpiándose las lágrimas que tenía.

—No tienes ningún derecho, yo no te pertenezco, por si no lo recuerdas me desechaste al día siguiente de… de…

—¿De qué? – La interrumpió él, al ver que Sakura no era capaz de completar la frase —. ¿De hacerte mía?

Ella simplemente bajó la mirada, no podía decir algo sobre eso.

—Ya veo que te quedarás callada, dime algo ¿No has pensado un poco en lo que yo sentí? Tú crees… ¿Tú crees que no me hizo sentir mal, haber engañado a Naruto?

—Tú no puedes sentirte mal por nada, no te importan los demás, para ti, en tu mundo, sólo existe Sasuke Uchiha.

—¡Eso no es verdad! – Exclamó enfadado, tomando a Sakura por los hombros y volviendo a pegarla contra la pared, aunque se arrepentía de haber sido tan brusco con ella, pero se lo buscaba, seguía siendo tan desesperante como cuando eran niños, pero de una forma diferente —. Tú no entiendes, no sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar, siempre has tenido todo Sakura, pero yo lo perdí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿Cómo demonios esperabas que reaccionara? He estado siempre solo… - Se alejó un poco de ella, notando nuevamente sus lágrimas.

—¡Yo siempre he estado contigo! – Ahora fue ella quien explotó, no podía soportar que aún en éste punto, Sasuke ignorara su existencia, como si ella nunca lo hubiese querido ayudar, como si nunca hubiese querido acompañar esa soledad que lo atormentaba —. Yo y Naruto… siempre estábamos ahí para ti… pero tú preferiste anteponer una venganza a la felicidad que nosotros te queríamos otorgar… tú… siempre pensaste que éramos unas molestias para ti, pero nosotros te queríamos… yo te quiero…

—Y por eso estoy aquí hoy – Sasuke veía con impotencia las lágrimas que corrían cada vez más deprisa sobre el rostro de la peli rosa, sintiendo con cada una de ellas como si le clavasen una aguja en el pecho, porque él estaba provocándole todo ese sufrimiento a alguien que de verdad apreciaba, que de verdad _amaba_ —. Sakura, sé que puede ser muy tarde para esto, pero de verdad… yo de verdad lo siento, estaba ciego, no quise ver lo que tenía con ustedes, no quise entender a tiempo lo que sentías por mí.

—Ya es tarde Sasuke, ya no quiero verte, entiéndelo – Por fin se sintió liberada de su atadura, al fin Sasuke había dejado de mantenerla prisionera, así que dio unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de él, pero antes le miró de reojo —. Ya no quiero que ningún lazo me una a ti…

—Eso va a ser imposible – Aseguró el Uchiha con determinación, mientras ella lo miraba confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó. Sasuke se acercó a pasos lentos, abrazándola.

—Porque dentro de ti… llevas al lazo que nos une…

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron en su totalidad, mientras sentía nuevamente el aliento del chico sobre su cuello y su corazón se aceleraba como nunca antes.

¿Cómo es que él lo sabía?

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Y aquí está xD**

**¿No creen que Sasuke ha sido demasiado lindo en este capítulo? Je, bueno, ya veremos lo que pasa en el siguiente.**

**¿Quieren lemon NaruHina? Para después xD**

**Y bueno, yo me despido ahora, nos estamos leyendo ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	11. Te quedarás a mi lado

**¡Hola!**

**A los miles de años que no actualizo esta historia. No puedo creer que el mismo Kishimoto me haya dado la inspiración para seguirlo (a los que leen el manga, me entenderán). Ya pensaba yo que esta historia se quedaría en el baúl de los recuerdos, algo que intenté hacer para variar un poco del NaruHina y el GaaMatsu, y que ya no la iba a seguir, pero la miré y me dije, ¿Por qué no? Además, cuando ya le falta tan poco para que acabe.**

**Sé que me deben querer matar por demorarme tanto, si es que aún hay gente que quiera leerla. Espero y estén contentos con la conti, y con que este fic ya no va a parar hasta acabar (sus dos o tres caps más). Así que, espero y disfruten la conti. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Capitulo 11: Te quedarás a mi lado**

Estaban abrazados bajo las sábanas de la cama en donde sólo segundos antes habían estado demostrándose todos sus sentimientos. Neji acarició el cabello suelto de Tenten y le miró a los ojos, demostrándole que por ella era capaz de dejar de ser alguien serio y frío, que el ser perfecto que todos veían en él no podía ser tal si ella no estaba a su lado.

—Neji… –le llamó la castaña con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del dulce contacto de sus caricias y su piel desnuda.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué harás con tu boda? –preguntó con cierto dolor. Por un momento sintió miedo, ya que él se había quedado callado, sin embargo, ya sabía que debía confiar en él pasara lo que pasara.

—No lo sé –respondió sinceramente el Hyûga —. Es la primera vez que realmente no sé qué hacer –dijo con los ojos cerrados, pero aún así podía notarse la confusión en el tono de su voz, era obvio que esta situación estaba acabando con su paciencia —. Pero no importa cómo, te prometo que haré lo que sea para detener esto –agregó, abriendo los ojos para mirar a la chica, la cual sólo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, apoyándose sobre su pecho.

—Te aseguro que estaré a tu lado en ese momento.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ante el nerviosismo y el miedo que sintió por las palabras de Sasuke, Sakura no halló nada mejor que empujarlo lejos de ella, tan lejos que pudo observar perfectamente su expresión de molestia, sin embargo eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, su pecho estaba tan acelerado que apenas y podía mantener la cordura.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –cuestionó la peli rosa.

—¿Acaso ahora vas a hacerte la desentendida? No me digas que no has comprendido mis palabras, porque por lo nerviosa que te ves es obvio que sí –dijo Sasuke con toda calma, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo por tomarla entre sus brazos y obligarla a que lo volviera a amar como antes.

—Cállate, no sé de que hablas –dijo Sakura bajando la mirada. Lo último que quería en el mundo era que Sasuke se enterara de la verdad, él era un completo idiota y seguramente rechazaría a su hijo, o peor, trataría de quitárselo para restaurar su clan.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, nunca creyó ver a una Sakura tan terca como esta, era tan diferente a la niña que solía ser, pero a la vez era tan parecida. En esos tiempos ella estaba empecinada con estar a su lado, con demostrarle que le amaba, tanto así que hasta le ofreció irse junto a él al lado de Orochimaru, ahora por el contrario sólo lo quería lejos, justo cuando ella más necesitaba de él, lo quería apartar como a un sucio enfermo contagioso, pero no se la iba a dejar tan fácil, nunca había actuado como Sakura quería y esta vez no haría una excepción.

—¿Sabes algo? Realmente me sorprende tu capacidad para fingir que todo está bien –habló de pronto el azabache —. Te hice pedazos el corazón más de una vez, y aún así te has vuelto a levantar sin ayuda, eres rara.

—Y tú eres un tipo detestable al cual no comprendo cómo pude amar –respondió la chica dándole la espalda, de verdad estaba deseando irse de ese lugar y no verle más la cara a Sasuke, pero éste se lo impidió, tomándola por el brazo sin nada de delicadeza.

—¿Por qué no dejas de darte vueltas y aceptas que estás esperando un hijo mío? –encaró directamente el Uchiha, ya harto de los rodeos que le daba Sakura a la conversación —. Te dije que lo sentía, pero tú ni siquiera me escuchas, sientes que todo esto va en contra de ti, ¿no es así?

—Si estoy o no embarazada no es un asunto tuyo, tú me desechaste como a un trapo viejo… –la peli rosa se volteó para mirarlo enfadada, pero a la vez se podía reflejar todo su dolor en sus ojos —. ¿Por qué ahora de pronto te importa lo que me pase?

—Porque sé que fui impulsivo al tratarte de esa manera, no quería hacerlo, no era lo que en verdad sentía… sin embargo, tú me conoces… ¿Crees que podría haberte dicho que sí sentía algo por ti?

Sakura se soltó de su agarre entonces, mirándole con aún más rabia, ni siquiera le importaba la camuflada declaración que Sasuke acababa de hacerle, esto ya era el colmo para ella.

—Cuando una persona ama de verdad a alguien no le importa que puedan pensar otros, si de verdad sentías algo por mi… pudiste decírmelo y no tratarme de esa forma, pero ya es tarde, porque ahora soy yo la que no quiere verte, ni hablarte, ni nada, sólo quiero que me dejes en paz.

—No voy a dejarte Sakura –aseguró Sasuke, aunque en ese momento la soltó, claramente se estaba refiriendo a que no renunciaría a ella tan fácilmente —. Si ya una vez tuve tu amor lo volveré a conseguir, te lo aseguro.

—Ya no caeré en tus mentiras –y dicho esto, Sakura salió corriendo del callejón con su paso ninja, no recordaba siquiera que hacía en aquel lugar, sólo quería desaparecer y esconderse de la mirada de Sasuke, porque podía sentir como si éste fuese capaz de ver a través de su alma, y pudiese saber que ella aún lo amaba como siempre lo había hecho, que por más que trataba de odiarlo simplemente no podía, sólo estaba dolida por su forma de actuar.

Por otro lado, Sasuke soltó un hondo suspiro y se apoyó contra la pared del callejón, dejándose caer hasta el suelo, su rostro se veía afligido, pero su corazón estaba tranquilo, porque sabía que ella aún lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro.

—Tonta… –susurró.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

En Sunagakure…

Hinata estaba entrando a la habitación que le había sido entregada mientras estuviera en Suna. Todo estaba tan oscuro, a pesar de que las luces de la aldea y el festival lograban iluminar algo. Después de que Naruto la besara, ella había salido corriendo. Se sentía tan estúpida, a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba y de todo lo que deseaba estar al lado de él, siempre terminaba huyendo de sus brazos.

¿Por qué debía ser tan cobarde?

—¿Qué haré? –se preguntó, dejándose caer sobre el futón que acababa de preparar para dormir. Su corazón anhelaba más que nada estar junto a Naruto, pero sabía que su deber era otro.

Estaba en medio de todas esas cavilaciones, cuando de pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió, dejando ver la figura de la chica que le había acompañado desde que llegó a Suna y a quién consideraba ahora una buena amiga.

—¿M-Matsuri-chan? –preguntó confusa.

—Hinata-chan, perdón por entrar así –se disculpó la castaña, quién lucía bastante apenada. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a Hinata, la cual trató de olvidar sus problemas por un instante —. Necesitaba preguntarte… ¿Tú… notaste lo que pasó hoy en la oficina de Gaara?

La ojiperla se sonrojó como un tomate. Ahora que lo pensaba, era verdad, ella se había dado cuenta de todo lo sucedido y le pareció una situación muy bochornosa, al contrario de Naruto, quién siempre era demasiado lento para notar cualquier cosa que le rodeara.

—Ah… y-yo… s-sí –admitió —. P-pero no creo que sea nada malo, así que no te preocupes.

—Esto es tan vergonzoso… –se dijo Matsuri a sí misma —. Pensarás que somos un par de calenturientos que no nos podemos controlar.

—C-claro que no –aseguró Hinata —. Ustedes están enamorados, además van a casarse, es lógico que… pues… _eso_ pase entre ustedes.

—Pero aún así… creo que debí parar a Gaara cuando aún podía, me siento tan avergonzada… –la castaña bajó la mirada, pero enseguida volteó a ver a Hinata con una sonrisa —. Aunque después de todo, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—Debo suponer que ha sido algo grandioso para ti –Hinata le apoyó —. Me gustaría tanto saber lo que se siente estar con la persona amada… –opinó cabizbaja, logrando hacer sentir un poco culpable a Matsuri.

—¿Debe ser duro, no? Naruto-san está ciego si no se fija en ti.

—No es sólo eso… –dijo Hinata, mostrando en sus ojos la tristeza que sentía —. Aunque Naruto-kun se fijara en mí… yo debo casarme con otra persona.

—¿Eh? –cuestionó Matsuri sorprendida, sin que ninguna de las dos notara que su conversación estaba siendo escuchada desde afuera.

Minutos antes…

Naruto había estado dándose vueltas en su cama una y otra vez, preguntándose por qué no había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar a Hinata y confesarle lo que ella le hacía sentir. Ya la había besado dos veces, pero en ambas ocasiones se había tragado sus sentimientos. Ya no lo haría otra vez, era ahora o nunca.

—Está bien, iré dónde Hinata y le confesaré todo. No puedo seguir engañándome –cerró sus azules ojos, como meditando —. Cuando llegue a Konoha… terminaré con Sakura-chan, es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Estando ya decidido, Naruto se puso de pie y salió hacia el pasillo, notando como la futura esposa del Kazekage se colaba en la habitación de Hinata. Dado que la casa de Gaara era enorme, tenía habitaciones libres de sobra, por eso se podía dar el lujo de alojar en ella a quién quisiera.

—Qué extraño… –susurró para sí Naruto, al ver que la castaña se tardaba en salir. Decidió acercarse a espiar, aunque sea un poquito para enterarse de qué hablaban. Se sonrojó cuando notó que era verdad que Gaara y Matsuri habían estado haciendo cosas indebidas en la oficina. Siguió oyendo, pegándose cada vez más a la puerta para oír también, y con gran asombro, lo que Hinata sentía por él.

Pensó que su pecho iba a reventar de la emoción, y anhelaba entrar a esa habitación y decirle a Hinata que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero la siguiente declaración de la Hyûga lo dejó paralizado.

Hinata… ¿Iba a casarse con alguien más?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Esa noche Sakura regresó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a llorar. No quería seguir pareciendo una persona débil, que fácilmente se dejaba influenciar por lo primero que le dijera Sasuke. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer para desahogarse? Lo único que la hacía sentir mejor era llorar y dejar salir afuera toda esa angustia.

—¿Qué haré ahora? ¿De verdad él se ha dado cuenta de mi embarazo? –se preguntó confundida.

No quería que Sasuke le quitara a su bebé, lo que lo rechazara, por eso no tenía pensado decirle nada. Creía que lo mejor era que Sasuke nunca lo supiera, o que pensara que el bebé que iba a tener era de Naruto o alguien más, pero ahora eso no sería posible. Sasuke sabía perfectamente que el primer hombre en su vida había sido él, no tenía caso engañarlo al respecto.

¿Pero entonces qué hacer?

—Una misión… –se le vino a la mente. Si tomaba una misión larga, que la mantuviera de la aldea por mucho tiempo, sería capaz de evitar a Sasuke.

Esa tenía que ser la única forma.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El día finalmente había llegado y Sakura se encontraba en la oficina de la Hokage, pidiendo una misión especial para salir de la aldea, a lo menos un año. La mujer rubia le miraba desaprobatoriamente, pues no estaba de acuerdo en dejar salir a su alumna tanto tiempo, más conociendo su estado. Esperaba que Sakura se decidiera a contarle la verdad a Sasuke, pero lo que ella estaba haciendo ahora era huir cobardemente. Desgraciadamente ella no podía exigirle a Sakura que dijera la verdad.

—Por favor, Tsunade-sama –insistió una vez más la peli rosa, a lo que la mujer simplemente suspiró y decidió acceder.

—Está bien, cumpliré lo que me pides –dijo resignada, tomando entre sus manos el gran libro de misiones pendientes, buscando una que se pudiera adecuar a los requerimientos de Sakura. La idea era que no corriera peligro durante esta misión, dado que iba a tener un bebé del cual cuidar, por lo que una misión simple, pero larga, le vendría como anillo al dedo.

—Muchas gracias, Tsunade-sama –dijo la chica, pero en ese momento alguien irrumpió en la oficina de la quinta.

—Sakura no irá a ninguna misión –aseguró esa persona, sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres.

—Sasuke… –susurró Tsunade —. ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar así a mi oficina? Encima de todo exigiendo cosas, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿Y cómo se atreve la quinta a tratar de alejar a mi hijo de mí?

Tanto los ojos de Sakura como los de Tsunade se abrieron como platos, para mirar al azabache con asombro. Sasuke se veía serio, tanto que asustaba.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? –lo encaró Sakura —. ¿Cuál hijo tuyo?

—¿Todavía vas a seguir con eso? ¿Piensas negarlo en mi cara frente a la Hokage? –Sasuke le miró fijamente, con esa mirada que le calaba los huesos y la hacía temblar como una niña pequeña.

—Y-yo… –Sakura se quedó sin palabras.

—Sakura –le llamó su maestra, preocupada por su futuro incierto y el de el bebé, por eso mismo no podía seguir ocultando la verdad, que se estaba revelando por sí misma frente a sus ojos —. Sasuke, deberías convencerla, ella no quiere dar marcha atrás.

—T-Tsunade-sama… –reprochó la chica.

—Es cierto que Sakura está embarazada –aseguró —. Y además ese hijo es tuyo.

—¡Tsunade-sama! –exclamó esta vez Sakura, como si eso pudiese revertir lo que su maestra ya había confesado.

Por otro lado, Sasuke sólo sonrió de medio lado; finalmente alguien se atrevía a decirle la verdad a la cara, pues ya estaba harto de las vueltas que se daba Sakura a cada momento.

—Sakura, habla con Sasuke y arreglen de una vez esta situación, es lo mejor para ti y el bebé –dijo la rubia, saliendo de la habitación momentos después, para dejar que ese par de tercos arreglasen sus diferencias.

—Ya la has oído –dijo Sasuke —. Arregla el tema conmigo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres arreglar? –cuestionó la peli rosa —. Realmente no te entiendo, no sé qué es lo que quieres, no entiendo qué pretendes.

—Sólo quiero que admitas la verdad, que digas que sí vas a tener un hijo y que ese hijo es mío, todo lo que quiero es borrar lo que hice y volver a ser importante para ti –aseguró Sasuke, dejando aunque sea por una vez su orgullo de lado, para tratar de expresar los sentimientos de su corazón. Sakura no podía creerlo, no era capaz de comprenderlo. ¿Por qué Sasuke de pronto estaba tan decidido a esto? ¿Acaso de verdad estaba arrepentido de lo que le hizo y estaba dispuesto a cambiar?

—Sí… –admitió por fin —. Está bien, lo acepto –bajó la mirada, procurando no cruzar sus ojos jades con los oscuros de Sasuke —. Estoy embarazada. Lo que pasó entre nosotros tuvo consecuencias, aunque me gustaría que no, pero así fue, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

Sasuke observó como los ojos claros de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, a pesar de que ella trataba de contenerlas. ¿Por qué no podía estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que estaría a su lado? ¿Qué le impedía decirle a Sakura que estaba _enamorado_ de ella?

Sólo su estúpido orgullo.

—A la mierda con todo eso… –murmuró para sí, sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más. Ya no más.

Sus brazos rodearon a Sakura protectoramente, encargándose de que ella sintiera su calor, sus deseos de estar a su lado.

—Perdóname Sakura –volvió a decir, como ya había dicho en algunas ocasiones anteriores, pero esta vez sonó mucho más sincero que en todas ellas. Las lágrimas de la chica no llegaron a salir, pues aquel calor contenido en los brazos de Sasuke se apoderó por completo de ella. Por un momento se olvidó de todo y sólo se aferró a él, escuchando sus suaves palabras —. No sé cómo decirte esto, no sé siquiera como expresarme ante ti, sólo sé… que te amo… Sakura… te amo…

En ese instante Sakura se separó completamente de él, para mirarlo a los ojos. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero la mirada de Sasuke no podía mentir, ya no era fría e indiferente como lo fue por muchos años, ahora era tan… inexplicablemente cálida…

—¿Q-qué dices…?

—No te irás a ninguna parte, Sakura –aseguró el Uchiha —. Te quedarás a mi lado, porque yo te amo.

Y esta vez, estuvo segura de haberlo oído perfectamente. No había duda alguna.

¿Pero qué era lo que sentía su corazón ahora?

Continuara…

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**¡Sasuke por fin se puso los pantalones! ¿Pero qué le irá a decir Sakura? ¿Lo perdonará tan fácil?**

**Bueno, yo me despido, y los dejo con la duda. **

**Hasta luego.**

**¡Bye! **


End file.
